¡asesiname!
by Amateratzu
Summary: edward es un asesino de la agencia vulturis. bella la testigo de un crimen que podria desbaratar una organizacion y su proxima victima. juntos deberan luchar por su amor sin morir en el intento.proximamente M
1. Chapter 1

¡Asesíname

**¡Asesíname!**

Era una noche cualquiera, como todas las otras miserables noche de su vida. Alzo la vista al frente encontrándose con el panorama de desconcierto que siempre creaba emmett al bailar al lado de rosalie. Ella parecía tan delicada y con movimientos tan sutiles y gráciles, mientras que emmett por el contrario era más bien brusco en cada giro, en cada sacudida. En una esquina mas apartados, jasper y alice disfrutaban del ritmo de la canción, abrazados, en su propio mundo. Al menos si hubiera venido jake se hubiera reído a costillas del otras parejas de ahí, pero jake no vendría por un buen tiempo. Debía de recuperarse primero.

Tomo el puente de su nariz entre el índice y el pulgar, frustrado.

Odiaba sentirse como la quinta rueda, pero era imposible zafarse esa noche. Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett había organizado la salida, para celebrar el cumpleaños del grandote de los cullen, y había planificado todo con demasiada anticipación como para excusarse, como lo había hecho últimamente.

La canción pasó a un ritmo más fuerte y la burbuja de alice y jasper se rompió, haciendo volver a la alice a la mesa, mientras jasper iba por unos tragos.

-¡anímate hermano!- reclamo con energía, sentándose a su lado

- lo estoy

Alice giro los ojos con ironía para luego observarlo fijamente.

- edward, se que aun estas un poco deprimido por lo de _Jacob_- pronuncio el nombre como si este fuera un mal trago- pero ya ha pasado mas de 5 meses y todos están preocupados por ti. No te pedimos que vivas la vida loca o que finjas pero intenta sobrevivir siquiera- le regaño serenamente.

Edward la miro largamente y alice tomo su mano cariñosamente. Luego suspiro

"sobrevivir…si ella supiera" pensó con ironía. Su vida desde hacia muchos años era una lucha por la sobrevivencia en cada misión.

-¿edward?- pregunto nuevamente. Edward miro a su hermana, luego vio en la pista de baile a emmett y rosalie que hablaban entre susurros y a jasper en al barra mirando constantemente y con preocupación.

No se merecían sufrir con sus problemas del trabajo.

- ok.- accedió - lo siento.- se disculpo

- disculpa aceptada – rió alice y lo abrazo firmemente. Edward suspiro, riendo suavemente mientras unas copas eran depositadas en la mesa.

-¡salud!- exclamo jasper mientras chocaba copas con su novia y después con edward.

Luego tomo a su novia con adoración y la beso suavemente, mientras edward arrugaba un poco el ceño. Aun no se acostumbraba que un ex compañero de la agencia vulturis estuviera saliendo con su hermana menor. Sentía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirle si en algún momento ocurría lago, si aro descubría que alice era su hermana y jasper su novio. Pero esas preocupaciones pasaban a segundo plano al ver la casi asquerosamente dulce cara de jasper, al observar a su novia y futura esposa. Jasper había dejado la agencia totalmente, no importándole su familia, sus amigos, o el hecho de que alice era a veces demasiado pura para alguien como él, que había vivido asesinatos y desgracias ajenas, pero le fue imposible amarla, desde el primer roce de manos en un simple saludo, supo que ella era para un hombre como él y que no podría vivir sin ella. Por su parte alice había preparado su corazón para un amor como el de jasper, desde siempre supo que él seria suyo, lo había visto en sus sueño y amado siempre.

- ¡EA EA hermanito!- rió ruidosamente Emmett – ¿has visto alguna preciosura por aquí?- agrego pícaro, guiñando un ojo, rose se acerco y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Emmett se arrodillo con dolor mientras, rosalie se sentaba como si nada. Luego sonreía a Edward, jasper y alice, quienes la miraban con una leve gotita en sus cabezas. A edward no le cabía del todo que una mujer a todas vistas tan frágil como rose, fuera tan fuerte.

"Entrenamiento para asesina" pensó mentalmente. Ella y jasper eran las ovejas negras de los hale, pero a diferencia de su hermano nunca mato a nadie, de hecho huyo en cuanto pudo. Y por azares del destino se había encontrado con alice cullen quien le tendió la mano. Y por supuesto con Emmett. Luego jasper había ido en busca de su hermana y conoció a alice. No es necesario aclarar que fue amor a primera vista. Y de forma irónica por ellos debió entrar en el negocio, cosa por la cual aun se arrepentían ambos gemelos. Pero edward no. Se sentía satisfecho con su empleo y se sentía con la necesidad de seguir en la agencia para así poder desviar cualquier referencia de los hale, y por ende de sus hermanos, protegiéndolos a todos.

-¡rose amor! ¡Tu eres la única, insustituible, la mas bella!- le rogaba de rodillas. Rose rodó los ojos y le beso suavemente.

Todos en la mesa prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

- son un par de dominados- rió edward. Emmett y jasper le lanzaron miradas asesinas y las chicas reían a más no poder.

Así estuvieron un buen rato riendo, con bromas y llenos de alegría. Cuando le trajeron el pastel a Emmett y cantaron a coro el cumpleaños feliz, jasper no aguanto la tentación y le mando el pastel por la cabeza. Resultado: ambos corriendo por todo el local llenos de crema, asustando a unos cuanto clientes. Haciendo reír a otros.

Pero en plena carrera la música entro en marcha otra vez y tanto jasper como Emmett volvieron hacia las chicas y entre miradas de disculpas para con edward, salieron a la pista de baile.

Edward sonrió de medio lado, resignado. Y su mirada comenzó a vagar de un lugar a otro.

Fue en ese momento cuando la vio.

Con la mirada igual de perdida que el, aparentemente aburrida y un poco ansiosa. Era blanca, demasiado para un lugar tan calido como Phoenix. El cabello castaño le cubría en parte el rostro, pero no lo suficiente como para que edward no pudiera apreciar el rostro joven.

La música siguió sonando, pero ahora como un eco lejano. Mientras sin saber por que, no podía dejar de mirar a aquella extraña muchacha. No iba vestida de acuerdo a una salida. Al contrario, llevaba unos jeans gastados, una remera similar a la de los cantantes grunge, una polera de tirantes negra bajo la camisa, que le sentaba bien pese a todo y un bolso negro terminaba el conjunto. La chica tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa, sorbió un poco de bebida. Luego se acomodo el pelo tras la oreja.

Todo analizado por la mente de edward

En un momento la luz cambio levemente a una más brillante

La chica levanto la vista

Y se encontraron observándose, dos desconocidos

una magia los rodeo.

Edward nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista, y menos en todas esas estupideces que le contó jasper o Emmett alguna vez, sobre como te sientes antes el ser querido. Pero ante aquellos ojos quedo deslumbrado, fuera de lugar…y sin saber por que algo dentro de él se movió, algo que creía frió y calculador. Muerto después de tanta sangre.

La chica no atino en ningún momento a retirar la mirada, se encontraba hipnotizada por esos ojos verdes, y se deslumbro frente a aquel rostro tan bello, como nunca antes había visto. En esos ojos se podía perder, pero una sombra oscurecía aquel reflejo del alma, algo como dolor, como soledad.

"un ángel no debería sufrir" pensó inconcientemente

Edward por su parte se encontraba embobado como nunca antes, la extraña lo cautivo como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

- ¿que miras eddie?- le susurro en el oído Emmett. Edward despertó de la ensoñación y gimió de susto

- ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso!- amenazo a Emmett con rudeza y busco a la muchacha de la mesa de enfrente, pero esta había desaparecido.

Como un sueño.

Solo quedaba una servilleta arrugada y el vaso a medio tomar

Edward se dirigió a la mesa y tomo la servilleta

"_A veces se debe desahogar el corazón, mas si es el de un ángel"_


	2. encuentro

olas...muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review , especialmenete a mi paddy , que bueno que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por las criticas contructivas ( xD )

en fin espero que les gsute este neuvo capi

kisses, hugsa nd chocolates

amateratzu

**_Edward se dirigió a la mesa y tomo la servilleta_**

**_"__A veces se debe desahogar el corazón, mas si es el de un ángel"_**

**Capitulo dos:"el encuentro"**

-¡maldita sea!- mascullaba edward una y otra vez. Había bebido un poco más de lo normal la noche anterior y el reloj no había sonado. Su cabeza dolía y el cuerpo lo sentía pesado, cosa que le recordó la loca noche vivida. El cumpleaños de Emmett, el show gay que hicieron con los chicos, el baile que le hicieron dos mujeres de dudosa reputación, el ron y el brandy, aquellos ojos…

Casi choco con el camión de enfrente pero logro evitarlo. Estaciono a toda velocidad y se bajo lo mas rápido posible, mientras recorría la calle en busca de aquella cabellera y de esos ojos. Unos 15 metros más adelante la encontró corriendo apresuradamente abriéndose paso entre la gente.

Edward corrió en la misma dirección con más facilidad que la chica

- ¡Ey! , ¡Ey tu, espera!- grito mas la chica no le obedeció. Edward giro en una esquina entrando a un callejón y rápidamente paso entremedio de unos botes de basura. Si tenía suerte su treta funcionaria. La chica miro hacia atrás y se detuvo al ver que Edward había desaparecido. Suspiro aliviada y se dio media vuelta…pero no avanzo mucho.

- ¡mierda!- fue lo único que logro decir antes de que una mano le tapara la boca y la arrastrara hacia el callejón. Pataleo y se agito pero el chico era más fuerte y el abrazo era de hierro. Resignada se dejo conducir dócilmente hacia el fondo pero sin dejar de murmurar amenazas vagas e insultos.

Miro el rostro de su perseguidor y no pudo menos que deslumbrarse ante el atractivo evidente.

Edward se dirigió con paso seguro al final del callejón a un lugar donde no les viera los transeúntes. Se sorprendió de lo liviana que era y de la resistencia que puso, La cual le causo cierta gracia, pensando con ironía, que difícilmente lograría escapar así de fácil de alguien con su preparación.

Finalmente la apoyo contra la pared cercándola con sus brazos y sosteniendo sus hombros a la vez. La muchacha suspiro cansada y le miro a los ojos furibunda, recuperándose del deslumbramiento.

- asesíname de una vez- le dijo casi con cansancio, pero tiritaba ligeramente. Edward casi cae de la impresión, abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¿como?- pregunto sorprendido.

La muchacha intento calmarse y repitió

- ¡asesíname de una puñetera vez!- casi chillo- no soy de esos blancos raros a los que les gusta que les torturen ni nada por el estilo, soy bastante normal- gimió

Edward no pudo contenerse y rió como no lo hacia desde hacia mucho tiempo

Bella arrugo el ceño y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho. No le causaba ninguna gracia que un asesino o lo que sea que fuera, se riera en su cara de un tema tan serio como una muerte, mientras tanto miraba alrededor en busca de alguna oportunidad de escape. poco a poco se iba desplazando hacia la derecha pero edward la sujeto con fuerza.

- no te asesinare.- fue todo lo que le dijo- no soy ningún asesino- en sus ojos se veía un brillo extraño, cautivante, en el cual, aun queriendo evitarlo, Bella se perdió. Era un bosque verde e inmenso. Pero siempre con esa sombra de precaución, de preocupación.

Y fue esa sombra la que la hizo reaccionar

- aun no has hablado con nadie- afirmo

Edward la miro interperrito, ¡vaya con los cambios de tema de esta chica!

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto educadamente, la chica bufó y sonrió levemente, mientras miraba al suelo en un intento de no ser deslumbrada de nuevo.

- si tu no lo sabes, yo no soy quien para decirlo. Cada uno debe de resolver sus dilemas personales solos (mas si no te conozco) pero tus ojos están opacos, como cubiertos por una angustia constante y un anhelo de…

Se ruborizo levemente ante lo que iba a decir, edward frunció un poco el ceño. No estaba acostumbrado a que su careta cayera tan fácil, pero era confuso sentirse así. Por un lado, ganas de huir lejos de aquella extraña muchacha que tan bien le describió, y por otro estaba aquel deseo palpitante en todo su ser, que gemía por contacto humano, por abrazarla, por protegerla.

-¿estas bien?, lo siento si te incordie- escucho lejana una voz mas dulcificada

Edward pestañeo y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirando hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido, comportándose de manera hosca y como un animal al acecho. Sonrió de medio lado y cerró un momento los ojos.

- lo siento

- ¿el que? ¿El estar presionándome contra una pared, luego de haberme arrastrado a un callejón, sin olvidar por supuesto la increíble carrera o el haberte perdido en tus reflexiones dejando de lado mi interesante compañia?

Edward rió entre dientes – ambas –

La chica sonrió pese a la situación

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto edward intrigado, la muchacha le caía mas bien de lo que pensaba

- no esperaras que te conteste eso sin saber si me vas a matar o no, sin siquiera saber si puedo confiar en ti – le contesto seria nuevamente. Pese a que su voz era firme su cuerpo volvía a temblar ligeramente. Edward suspiro

- si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho anoche en cuento te vi. En ese Pub ¿no crees?

- tiene lógica, pero me acabas de confirmar que si eres un asesino-

"Mierda" pensó Edward. La chica sonrió con petulancia, se sostuvieron la mirada varios segundos hasta que Edward se rindió.

- ok, ok, has ganado, si soy un asesino, pero no te perseguía por eso. Solo me…- se trabo en busca de la palabra adecuada para describirle lo que sentía por ella. Bella sonrió comprensiva.

- lo entiendo… y confió en ti.- susurro casi inaudible, solo para que su captor le oyera, había algo que emanaba aquel hombre que la hacia sentirse segura y sus ojos pese a que ocultaban cosas eran sinceros con respecto a lo que decía.

Ella tenia experiencia en eso pensó con amargura.

Edward la soltó lentamente y Bella se irguió de la posición que tenia contra la pared.

- gracias, la espalda dolía – Edward sonrió un tanto apenado – mi nombre es Bella a todo esto- le tendió una mano pequeña en la cual se veían marcas de amarras, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Edward.

- mi nombre es Edward- Bella enarco una ceja

- ¿es en serio?- Edward se hizo el afectado

- ofendes a mi padre Bella.

Rieron nerviosos ante lo nuevo y extraño de aquel encuentro.

- ¿que se supone que se hace en estos casos?- pregunto el asesino, Bella iba a decir algo, pero el estomago le rugió con fuerza

- creo que ya se – sonrió de medio lado edward y tomándola de la mano la saco del callejón con cuidado.

Sin saber las consecuencias que habrían de ocurrir


	3. ¿vacaciones?

_ola a todos. miles de gracias por los comentarios ( son mi sueldo) y besos por supuesto como siempre a mi paddy querida_

en fin

quizas tenga miles de errores de ortografia pero estoy apurada ( ni hablar de las mayusculas ) pero como dije, estoy MUY APURADA

asi que espero que al menos les guste el capitulo, aunque a mi no me gusto mucho , pero es necesario

en fin

kisses, hugs and chocolates

amie

**_- creo que ya se – sonrió de medio lado edward y tomándola de la mano la saco del callejón con cuidado._**

**_Sin saber las consecuencias que habrían de ocurrir_**

**Capitulo tres: ¿vacaciones?**

Así era él, un asesino frió y calculador.

Una maquina en potencia.

Ese era su trabajo, destruir a todo aquel que fuera marcado por vulturis m sin dejar rastro alguno de su obra. Y en parte era agradable ver que te tenían un poco de respeto tus colegas, no metiéndose contigo, casi como si te tuvieran miedo.

- ¿eddie?

Aunque nada era perfecto

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda a Garret, que por otro lado ni se inmuto ante la fría actitud de cullen.

- llegando tarde, guau, eso es nuevo en ti eddie- le molesto. Era alto y desgarbado con una mirada penetrante. A simple vista parecía un errante, uno de esos que viajan sin cesar, asombrándose de todo, descubriendo todo. Y en parte era así. Su trabajo en la agencia correspondía a asesinatos en el exterior. Y pese a las bromas, era una de las personas que compartía más con el iceberg, como le apodaban en la agencia a sus espaldas a edward.

- cállate Garret- mascullo un poco cansado. Sabía que Garret no le haría caso, además prefería que el llenara sus silencios. Aun en su cabeza rondaba la conversación de Bella esa mañana. Con ser que la conocía de hacia solo unas horas sentía que ella le había contado casi toda su vida.

"aunque aun así no me respondió directamente a lo que quería llegar" pensó con cierta insatisfacción. Asumió que hablo de su familia y de su vida para evitar preguntas por parte de el

_Pero igual lo disfrutaste_ le decía una y otra vez su conciencia

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, mientras que Garret le miraba curioso

-eso tiene nombre de mujer, de amor, hasta por donde lo mires- susurro mas para si que para edward

- ¿perdón? ¿Decías algo?

- no nada

Edward se alzo de hombros y se encaminaron al ascensor. La abrirse las puertas se encontraron con una rubia, de pelo liso y sonrisa afable, que sujetaba varias carpetas.

-hola Kate- le saludo edward y sin más entro al ascensor , tomo unas cuantas carpetas y se gano al lado de la chica, que sonrió agradecida

- hola kate- saludo también Garret, en sus ojos se veía cierta chispa. Edward sonrió torcidamente. Desde hacia unos meses que Kate se había incorporado a la agencia. Era una chica que hasta entonces era asesina por su propia cuenta, trabajando independientemente. Pero de un día para otro aro se dio cuenta de su existencia, o mejor dicho decidió que no podía seguir haciéndose oídos sordos a su potencial y le peligro que significaba, así que le ofreció un puesto dentro de la agencia.

Una semana después se le veía trabajar por los pasillos.

Y a Garret atrás de ella como si deseara protegerla.

Cosa de la cual edward no se cansaba de reírse.

-te ayudo pequeña – se ofreció Garret. Kate sonrió coqueta.

- gracias, a ambos- rió

Así era como las cosas debían ser. A veces edward se jactaba de ser un tipo frió, solitario y ordenado. Pero la realidad es que se sentía completo con Garret y Kate, sus dos únicos amigos en la agencia, los que lo conocían casi a la perfección…o al menos lo suficiente como para detectar cambios en su persona.

- ¿que ocurrió?- pregunto Kate

- ¿a que te refieres?

- estas distinto, estas mas alegre que de costumbre, pero intentas ocultarlo a toda costa ¿no?- sonrió Kate

- puede ser

- ¿a quien conociste?- inquirió Kate

- nadie en especial

Kate arrugo el ceño contrariada.

- nadie en especial, interesante manera de evadir preguntas… ¿es una chica?

Edward suspiro y se apresuro a oprimir el botón de detener el ascensor para bajarse. Perfectamente podía hacer le resto del camino por las escaleras.

- vale, vale…lo hemos comprendido. Nada de preguntas- aseguro Garret sonriendo. Edward bufo.

- ¡pero al menos sabemos que es una chica!- rió Kate.

"debí de bajarme en cuento pude" pensó amargamente edward.

El ascensor siguió su curso y solo podía escuchar los susurros de Garret y Kate. Al parecer finalmente iban a tener una cita.

Cita…el rostro de bella se dibujo en su mente.

Un café y ella comiendo como loca… ¿se podría considerar una cita?

-¿edward?- le saco de sus ensoñaciones Garret, quien sonreía bobaliconamente.

-¿ah?

- ¿escuchaste lo que te dije?

Edward le miro sin entender

- déjalo, esta en otro mundo - se burlo Kate

Edward iba a responder como se lo merecía, pero fueron interrumpidos por una muchacha de lentes.

- ¿010?- pregunto. Edward asintió

La muchacha miro con recelo a Kate y le dedico una sonrisa a Garret.

- te necesita aro- fue todo lo que dijo para luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse a alguna oficina. Kate y Garret intercambiaron miradas recelosas.

- ten cuidado edward- le aviso Garret – Jacob no lo tuvo

Edward apretó los dientes

- cualquier cosa, sabes donde estoy – le recordó Kate y luego deposito un beso en al mejilla de cullen.

Mientras este avanzaba hacia la sala del director de la agencia en EE.UU. Varios recuerdos le llegaron a su mente. Recuerdos demasiado nítidos.

El accidente de Jacob durante aquella misión no había sido una casualidad del destino.

El que ese día Garret se lo advirtiera tampoco. Los tres sabían que Algo se estaba cociendo en vulturis y CIA.

Y ese algo incluía eliminar a Jacob y a edward

-¡edward!- le saludo efusivo hasta la nausea Aro. Edward asintió y se limito a sentarse en una butaca, frente a su jefe.

- usted dirá

Aro rió ligeramente

-así es amigo mió, tengo una proposición que hacerte- acto seguido le entrego un sobre

Edward le miro receloso

- ábrelo hombre, ni que tuviera una bomba adentro- rió Aro. Edward tomo el sobre con cuidado

"_de ti es lo menos que esperaría" _pensó con sarcasmo

Abrió el sobre… y luego levanto la vista entre sorprendido y molesto

- ¿que significa esto?- pregunto

Aro rió

- eso es una gratificación por tus servicios edward, has trabajado duramente e incluso has hecho el trabajo de black, pero creo que necesitas un descanso.

- ¿por que ahora?- exigió

- creo que es cuando más lo necesitas, puedes ir con el agente black si gustas, además unas vacaciones no te vendrían nada de mal para tu próxima misión.

Edward miro con resignación los boletos para Paris en sus manos…típico regalo de Aro.

- bueno, creo que no obtendré una palabra mas de ti, así que puedes retirarte

Edward asintió y salio de la habitación. Aro miraba con cierto interés por el monitor del estacionamiento y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

Edward tomo sus cosas y disco el número de la casa de los black. Espero pacientemente pro que el contestaran. Una voz grave hablo finalmente

-_¿hola?_

- hola, billy, es edward

- _¿edward que ocurre?_

- inicio la operación, ya sabes que hacer- luego corto el teléfono y salio rumbo al estacionamiento. En el camino se encontró con Tanya, una compañera de sección.

-Tanya, ¿te podría pedir un favor?

Tanya le miro sorprendida, pero asintió

- dale esto a Kate, ella te explicara, nos vemos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo a su volvo.

La muchacha asintió mientras guardaba el papel en su delantal.

Edward arranco el motor y se dirigió hacia la casa de rose, ella sabia que hacer para poder escapar.


	4. la otra cara de la moneda

¡Asesíname

**Capitulo 4: la otra cara de la moneda**

Bella caminaba por las calles, atenta a cada persona que pasaba por su lado. Tenía miedo y eso era fácilmente perceptible.

Después de que te hayan tenido encerrada en una especie de sala de torturas es lo menos que podrías obtener.

Ah! Además de las marcas en las muñecas.

Odiaba especialmente esas marcas, que hacían que la gente de diera cuenta de que ella era alguien con un pasado que era mejor no preguntar, una persona que se debía evitar. Era doloroso mirarlas. Le recordaban a su padre. ¿Que culpa tenia charlie? Era solo un policía de una localidad bastante pequeña. En Forks nunca pasaba nada fuera de lo normal. Pero aun así…

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. No era el momento, ni el lugar para ponerse triste y melancólica. Ahora debía de encontrar a Jacob black. Con el encontraría preguntas a todo. El fue quien la salvo, pero la obligo a huir sin su padre. Necesitaba respuesta y estaba segura de que el seria el único que se las daría.

Un frenazo sacudió a toda la gente. Bella dio vuelta el rostro buscando al culpable del ruido y al verlo su cuerpo se tenso._ Era él._

Sus ojos se encontraron, el la miraba sorprendido y fijamente.

Mierda.

La había reconocido

No espero ni un minuto mas y corrió abriéndose paso entre la gente a empujones, pidiendo disculpas. Atrás sentía como la perseguía el chico gritándole que se detuviera. Pero no lo haría. Ahora se habían confirmado sus sospechas, el era uno de ellos.

Miro hacia tras nuevamente y no le vio. Su corazón se relajo un poco pero no lo suficiente .en realidad estaba desconcertada ante la desaparición del muchacho. Tenia que estar atenta, debía poner todos sus trucos en acción. Patada en la entrepierna, quizás meterle la nariz hasta el cerebro si se acercaba o aparecía de improviso.

-¡MIERDA!- grito Bella sintiéndose levantada en vilo, una mano grande le tapo la boca con fuerza y la arrastro al callejón con facilidad.

Intento resistirse pero era definitivo de que el tipo era más fuerte que ella.

Moriría

Moriría

Moriría sin remedio, sin saber nada acerca de su padre, de su madre, de sus amigas. Quizás hasta la violaría. Una nausea creció dentro de ella y las piernas las sintió débiles ¡No por Dios, no otra vez! No se sentía capaz de volver a pasar por eso de nuevo. La ya conocida angustia subió hasta su pecho, haciéndola tiritar y sentía que poco a poco el aire se iba de sus pulmones. Su sangre se congelaba, la vista se nublaba. El miedo se desprendió por cada poro de su piel

Y frente a ella el ángel de la muerte. El más bello que hubiera visto.

El corazón volvió a latir desaforado y se deslumbro.

¿Por qué todo debía ser tan difícil?,

Bufo hastiada y le miro desafiante, intentando parecer valiente, recordando algún momento que la hicieran parecer valiente. Recordó aquella lejana vez en que defendió a Seth de un lobo en el bosque cercano a la playa y sintió que tenía un poco más de control

-¡asesíname de una vez!-

El hombre abrió los ojos de un intenso color verde.

- ¿como?- pregunto

"acaso tiene retardo" pensó furiosa. Le miro con más enojo que antes y volvió a casi gritarle

- ¡asesíname de una puñetera vez!- casi chillo- no soy de esos blancos raros a los que les gusta que les torturen ni nada por el estilo, soy bastante normal- gimió. La fuerza la estaba abandonando. Lo sabia, no resistiría mucho antes de desmayarse.

Y luego casi con asombro vio como el se reía en su cara

Bella arrugo el ceño y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho. No le causaba ninguna gracia que un asesino o lo que sea que fuera, se riera en su cara de un tema tan serio como una muerte. Al contrario, le ponía la piel de gallina, como si de una broma macabra se tratase. Miraba a todos lados intentando romper la defensa del hombre pero la tenia acorralada. Cualquiera que pasara por ese callejón pensaría que se trataba de una escena amorosa, así que la oportunidad de alguna ayuda era desechada. Quizás si se escurría por debajo del brazo…

El chico la sujeto con fuerza. Bella gimió suavemente

- no te asesinare.- fue todo lo que le dijo- no soy ningún asesino- bella le miro fijamente a los ojos. Se veía un brillo extraño, cautivante, en el cual, aun queriendo evitarlo, se perdió. Y su cuerpo pasó del miedo a una sensación más placentera casi automáticamente. Era un bosque verde e inmenso. Pero siempre con esa sombra de precaución, de preocupación. La misma sombra que la insto a escribirle una nota. La misma sombra que ocultaba tantas cosas.

Y fue esa sombra la que la hizo reaccionar.

El aun guardaba secretos. Aun no desahogaba su corazón

- aun no has hablado con nadie- le espeto sin pensarlo y se ruborizo. Era casi tonto ponerse a hablar de esas cosas tan triviales o tan sensibleras, ahora que sentía que se iba a morir.

El la miro interperrito. Quizás hasta divertido y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Bella sentía que estaba ante alguien nuevo y de nuevo la sensación placentera recorrió su cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies.

- ¿a que te refieres?- pregunto el chico. Bella se exaspero

Definitivamente tenía un retardo o un trastorno de personalidad múltiple. Acaso no le había quedado claro con la nota. Contó hasta 10 y respiro.

- si tu no lo sabes, yo no soy quien para decirlo. Cada uno debe de resolver sus dilemas personales solos (mas si no te conozco) pero tus ojos están opacos, como cubiertos por una angustia constante y un anhelo de…- bajo la mirada, se había bloqueado

Justo ahora debía bloquearse… ¿o era la vergüenza?

Se ruborizo levemente. A veces le costaba callar las cosas que no debía decir…ahora acababa de insultar a un asesino-semidiós.

Ahora si me mata

Ahora si me mata

Levanto la mirada levemente y nuevamente el muchacho había puesto esa careta de frialdad de la noche anterior. Otra vez la ansiedad por tocarlo y consolarlo acudió de manera imperiosa a ella

-¿estas bien?, lo siento si te incordie.

El único signo de vida fue un suave pestañeo.

_Bravo bella la disculpa mas subliminal del mundo._

Intento moverlo pero era imposible. Un suave rubor acudió a sus mejillas y sintió un poco de calor al notar lo unidos que estaban contra la pared, su corazón bombeo más rápido. Podía ver los músculos marcados tras la camisa azul, un suave aroma la envolvió. Se maravillo que el asesino en cuestión podía sujetarla con fuerza y firmeza pero sin dejar nunca de lado la delicadeza, la suavidad…

- lo siento

Bella se repuso rápidamente de sus pensamientos y preparo su natural sarcasmo común. Intentando controlar su corazón y sus hormonas.

- ¿el que? ¿El estar presionándome contra una pared, luego de haberme arrastrado a un callejón, sin olvidar por supuesto la increíble carrera o el haberte perdido en tus reflexiones dejando de lado mi interesante compañía?

Vio como sonreía

¡Demonios! ¿Había dicho eso en voz alta?

-ambas- le respondió el hombre

Bella no pudo evitar reírse. La situación era tan absurda. El la alejo suavemente

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto

Otra vez una inseguridad la envolvió

- no esperaras que te conteste eso sin saber si me vas a matar o no, sin siquiera saber si puedo confiar en ti –

Vio como el rodaba los ojos

- si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho anoche en cuento te vi. En ese Pub ¿no crees?

"_Si me quisiera matar"_, _no quiere, pero puede_

- tiene lógica, pero me acabas de confirmar que si eres un asesino-

Vio como se revolvía nuevamente el pelo y arrugaba el ceño. Una sonrisa petulante se extendió por el rostro de bella, el clavo sus ojos en los de ella. Bella no pestañeo. Le ardían los ojos pero no iba a darle el placer de mentir.

Vio como se tomaba el tabique nasal con los dedos y suspiraba largamente. bella amplio su sonrisa.

- ok, ok, has ganado, si soy un asesino, pero no te perseguía por eso. Solo me…-

Espero expectante que le digiera que alguien la estaba buscando. Su madre, ante la ausencia de sus mails, Jacob, o incluso Jessica, su supuesta amiga. Pero el no dijo nada. Parecía estar encarnado en una batalla de términos y la miraba de reojo. Bella sin saber por que se sintió segura de el y comprendió el por que de la carrera y del interrogatorio del callejón.

Todo era por la nota.

- lo entiendo… y confió en ti.- susurro casi inaudible, solo para que su captor le oyera, había algo que emanaba aquel hombre que la hacia sentirse segura y sus ojos pese a que ocultaban cosas eran sinceros con respecto a lo que decía.

_Tengo experiencia en eso _pensó con amargura.

Sintió sus brazos libres nuevamente y se irguió de la pared. el ambiente estaba tenso

- gracias, la espalda dolía –

Bella sabia que había sido un patético intento de aliviar el ambiente pero funciono. El hombre sonrió y una repentina ola de confianza y entusiasmo la envolvió, confiaba en el ¿no?

– Mi nombre es Bella a todo esto- le tendió la mano y noto como el miraba las cicatrices

_Demonios_. Oculto rápidamente las muñecas con la camisa.

- mi nombre es Edward- le respondió el asesino. Bella enarco una ceja. ¿Su nombre era edward? Era un nombre anticuado. Le recordaba a las películas antiguas, a lo que el viento se llevo. Repentinamente a su cabeza llego la imagen del señor darcy y al imaginarse al apuesto hombre vestido así le entro risa.

- ¿es en serio?

- ofendes a mi padre Bella.

Quien iba a pensar que aquel desconocido que parecía hielo en el Pub era tan divertido. Y rieron juntos. Su risa le pareció el sonido más dulce que hubiera escuchado.

- ¿que se supone que se hace en estos casos?- pregunto el asesino,

"_¿En estos casos?", generalmente estos casos nunca ocurren_ pensó con ironía, pero su estomago zanjo el conflicto.

- creo que ya se – sonrió de medio lado edward y atónita vio como la tomaba de la mano con soltura. La saco del callejón. En la calle nada había cambiado, la gente seguía caminando como si la vida se fuera en ello. La única persona que aprecia haberse dado cuenta del casi rapto de bella sido una niña que comía helado en una cafetería, y que ahora les guiñaba un ojo. Edward rió con suficiencia y modulo algo con los labios. A lo que la chica rió con ganas

-¿la conoces?- pregunto bella

- algo por el estilo – respondió- que tal si vamos a una cafetería que conozco

Se estaba saliendo del plan lo sabia, se suponía que ella debía de ir en busca de Jacob al edificio 504 no estar comiendo por ahí con edward, su asesino preferido

- prometo que no te haré nada – escucho lejana la voz de edward, que la miraba preocupado

No le haría mal a nadie comer un poco

- vamos mi asesino preferid-sonrio

_**2 horas más tarde **_

Bella caminaba rápidamente evitando contacto. . Había perdido nuevamente el coche negro de billy black y perdido su celular para peor. Tenía miedo, pero le daba cierta seguridad el saber que si Jacob o alice la llamaban tendrían el suficiente tacto para no identificarse y evitar el peligro.

Había salido corriendo dejando a edward atónito, pero le había dicho que no se preocupara, que debía hacer algo.

¿O le había gritado?

¡Aghh! Su vida era un caos y de su padre ni una pista. Debió de haber seguido el consejo de alice. Haberse ido al extranjero y olvidar todas las penurias y dolores. Pero, ¿Cómo olvidar la forma en que tu padre gritaba tu nombre, El dolor de saber que nadie te salvaría? ¿Podría olvidar alguna vez que…?

Una bocina la saco de sus ensoñaciones y reflexiones. Miro furibunda al culpable y grande fue su sorpresa de encontrarse justamente a billy black en el asiento de copiloto de un mercedes y al lado a un hombre moreno de pelo rapado.

Pudo leer perfectamente las palabras que pronunciaba billy, con horror. Le mantuvo la mirada y vio como giraba nervioso la cabeza hacia todos lados.

- sube - le grito y bella obedeció inmediatamente.

El mercedes chirrió contra el asfalto, mientras billy le pasaba una manta. Le pareció oír que el chico moreno se quejaba de algo

-bella tápate con esto y siéntate en el piso del auto

-¿donde esta mi padre?- exigió

Billy farfullo algo que no entendió.

- luego habrá tiempo para explicaciones, ahora solo confía en mi

-¿podré confiar en ti?

El la fulmino con la mirada. Le indico el bulto al frente de ella.

Bella lo destapo un poco y vio como Jacob dormía. Una cicatriz le recorría la mandíbula.

-tápalo y obedece- fue lo ultimo que le dijo billy.

Bella tapo a Jacob con cuidado sin poder evitar temblar de la emoción al saber que su amigo estaba vivo, que quizás su padre también lo estuviera y la esperanza flameo nuevamente. Sabía que podía confiar en billy ahora. El nunca pondría a su hijo en peligro.

Las explicaciones llegarían pronto

_lamento la tardanza pero estaba llena de trabajos y pruebas ...espero que les guste este capitulo_

_kisses, hugs and chocolates_

_amateratzu_

_"un fic con GO es un fic feliz"_


	5. confusion

_olas a todo el mundo , agradesco los comentarios aca les dejo otro cap , espero que les guste_

**Capitulo cinco: confusión**

La despertó un sordo aleteo, suave y preciso, acompañado con unos suave sonidos, que la hacían imaginarse encontrarse en un bosque verde, inmenso, profundo. A lo lejos el caer del agua era constante. Un suave olor a desinfectante la golpeo de lleno y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta.

Podía distinguir el suave murmullo de un hombre, con algunas interrupciones por una voz más delicada, la de una mujer seguramente.

-… posiblemente, le he suturado un corte que tenia en el brazo, estaba un tanto infectado. Los moretones sanaran con tiempo, tiene evidente muestras de haber sido torturada, especialmente en las muñecas y cerca de la base del cuello.

-¿tu crees que…?- dejo la pregunta abierta, casi con temor de continuarla.

- posiblemente- respondía el hombre- no me atrevo a hacer un diagnostico precipitado, pero quizás después, si al convencemos, o si se recupera….

Recuperarse

¿Era posible?

¿Pero que demonios estaba ocurriendo?, ¿a que descabellado lugar la había llevado billy black?, ¿donde estaba Jacob?...

Los murmullos fueron apagándose, y bella sentía que poco a poco se sumergía en la reminiscencia, en un borrón continuo de nunca acabar. Donde las formas tomaban colores sombríos, augurios de muerte y destrucción. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, como una carga a la cual debía de llevar por un camino empinado, sin descanso. Y un calor insoportable le corroía las venas, su cuerpo, todo su ser, un calor sofocante que no la dejaba descansar en paz, que la envolvía como una medusa de fuego. Ya no le importaba Jacob, su padre, sus amigos, edward…

Como si de magia se tratara el calor comenzó a descender, acompañado nuevamente de murmullos, pero que ahora eran dulces y refrescantes, llenos de animo y buenos deseos…y las sombras pasaron a ser parte de algo menos nítido y atemorizante, siendo reemplazado por un verde profundo, que se repetía en los árboles, en la tierra, en un paisaje difuso y encantador, continuamente bombardeado por un aroma a madera almizcleña, a sol, a lilas, a…

-veo que al fin despertaste

Se removió dentro de la cama un tanto adolorida, se sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Pero luego se acorde de su padre, de los asesinos y el miedo irracional la invadió, haciéndose presente en un reflejo automático de ponerse a salvo

-¡auch!

Con escasos resultados favorables

-déjame ayudarte – sonrió una mujer de mediana edad. De manera inmediata una paz le colmo los sentidos, como si de su madre se tratara. Esa extraña destilaba en cada partícula de su cuerpo dulzura y maternidad.- le dije a carlisle que los libreros no deben ir en la cabecera de las camas, pero hombres, creen que lo saben todo. Como si la decoradora de casas con un titulo universitario fuera el y no yo.

Ante las palabras de la mujer miro sobre su cabeza y encontró, en efecto, un pequeño librero .con el golpe había botado algunos tomos de medicina.

-¿donde estoy?- su voz sonaba pastosa y la garganta le quemaba un poco aun. La mujer sonrió abiertamente y optimista en grado sumo, como si el hecho de que ella hablara fuera un milagro.

- despreocupa, ahora debes descansar- le tendió un vaso de agua que bella acepto recelosa. La mujer alzo una ceja- descuida, es solo agua. Nunca te haría daño- le acaricio levemente una mejilla - siendo tan joven ya has tenido que soportar tragedias que pocos adultos podrían sobrellevar.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿ella sabia todo? las palabras de consuelo, la sonrisa materna, ahora todo encajaba

Y una furia la inundo. Furia que a la vez la hizo sorprenderse, ella no era agresiva, o la menos no lo era.

- no necesito su compasión- le espeto a quemarropa, sin pensarlo, mas se arrepintió en el acto al ver la cara de dolor que puso la mujer. Toda la furia se evaporo y paso a convertirse en vergüenza. Se mordió el labio dubitativamente.

- lo siento- susurro la mujer-no lo puedo evitar- susurro y luego se levanto bruscamente.

Antes de cruzar por el umbral, le dedico una última sonrisa triste a bella

-carlisle y billy no tardaran en venir a verte

Bella no podía dejar de mirar hacia abajo. Totalmente avergonzada.

- maldita sea mi bocota-suspiro- debo de tener un aspecto horrible- alzo la vista buscando alguna cosa que le fuera de utilidad. No era que fuera pretenciosa, pero un extraño y billy la iban a ir a ver a su habitación y deseaba dar una buena impresión. Se iba a levantar de la cama, la localiza un pequeño cepillo de cabello en un mueble cercano cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-¿que crees que estas haciendo?- le espeto una voz conocida. Y bella casi cayó al suelo de la emoción. No podía apartar los ojos de la puerta. Ahí, entero solo un poco herido se encontraba su héroe personal y amigo eterno: Jacob black.

- Jacob- gimió. Iba a decirle que lo había extrañado mucho, que le echaba de menos , que se alegraba de verlo vivo. Le iba a decir muchas cosas, mas todas quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando el hablo.

- no te entiendo, primero deprimes a esme y luego vas en contra de las indicaciones del doctor, se que no nos conocemos pero no tienes el derecho de insultar así a tan buena mujer, por muchos motivos que quizás tengas.

Y la miraba frió.

Un frió que subió hasta el corazón de bella. Congelando toda esperanza…

-¿por que dices eso jake?- ahora la mirada de Jacob paso a ser recelosa y llena de dudas, acercándose mas al marco de la puerta observaba a bella con curiosidad y total desconcierto. ¿Quién era esa extraña?

-¿quien eres?- pregunto Jacob lleno de dudas

- jake…- volvió a gemir un poco mas fuerte y sus piernas se doblaron bajo su propio peso. Un dolor acudió a su pecho y aunque intento reprimirlo lagrimas acudieron a sus mejillas. ¿Que demonios le ocurría al idiota de Jacob black? Primero la salvaba y luego la hacia sentir miserable. ¿Acaso era un plan para volverla loca? Aparto la mirada. No se sentía capaz de resistir mas ante la frialdad del que antes se hubiera proclamado amigo suyo.

Apretó las manos contra su pecho intentando controlar los lamentos que estaba intentando escapar, pero poco a poco sentía que el aire le faltaba

- mierda- escucho bella murmurar a Jacob.

Luego lo único que supo era que unas manos tiernas le tomaban el pulso.

- gracias a Dios se le ocurrió llamarte esme. El idiota de Jacob a veces no sabe cumplir órdenes - suspiraba billy black – le dije que se mantuviera lejos de la chica, ella aun no esta lista para enterarse de todo y para peor le trato mal

- ¿siempre le dan estos ataques de histeria?-pregunto un hombre

- cuando era pequeña le daba ataques de ansiedad y pánico, pero nada como esto, nunca

-mi cabeza- gimió levemente bella, ahora si que se sentía mal

-despertaste, gracias a Dios – desde una esquina gimió la mujer de antes. Le miro con dulzura y el estomago a bella se le hizo un nudo ante el remordimiento.

Abrió un poco más los ojos para encontrarse a billy black que le miraba preocupado, desde su silla de ruedas y un hombre rubio le tanteaba la frente y la cabeza.

- ¿como te sientes bella?

-como si me hubiera cortado La cabeza y me la hubiera pegado con pegamento

Billy rió levemente

Bella miro seriamente el ambiente y se extraño de no encontrar a Jacob rogando su perdón, con esa sonrisa bobalicona…

- ¿y Jacob?

Miradas nerviosas se cruzaron billy y los dos desconocidos. Algo andaba mal, lo sabia

- quizás debería ser todo a su tiempo – sugirió billy

-¡no! Exijo saber que ocurre con Jacob ¿por que me trato así?- miro furibunda a billy pero se sorprendió de ver que quien le respondía era el hombre rubio

- amnesia – fue todo lo que dijo

-¿amnesia?

-bella, escúchame con atención. Tu cuerpo aun se esta recuperando de la neumonía y de las heridas, así que debes estar en calma.- bella gruño- te prometo que te contaremos todo a su tiempo pero al menos date tiempo para conectar tus propias ideas.- sugirió

A bella no le gustaba nada la idea de esperar, últimamente la experiencia y de manera amarga le había demostrado que era lo peor que podía hacer.

El hombre pareció leerle el pensamiento

- se que has pasado cosas difíciles isabella swan, pero créeme, acá estas a salvo. Ningún asesino se atrevería a entrar a nuestro territorio. Las respuestas llegaran dentro de poco, si mejoras de hoy a mañana yo mismo te contare toda la historia, pero ahora por favor descansa. No pidas ver a jake, el no te reconocerá y solo te causara mas daño a ti.

Bella le miro furibunda, tenía razón

-¿puedo saber al menos donde estoy?- mascullo

Le pareció ver al hombre reír disimuladamente

-esme te dará las indicaciones necesarias, ella se ha ofrecido a ser tu enfermera personal

A bella el estomago le dio un vuelco

-¿esme?

La mujer sonrió ampliamente

- Si, ella es mi esposa, ahora descansa, billy yo te vendremos a ver mañana así que mas te vale cuidarte y reposar- abrió la puerta dando espacio a billy de salir con al silla de ruedas – a todo esto mi nombre es carlisle y si, tengo un titulo medico-

Luego cerró la puerta suavemente no sin antes lanzarle una mirada amorosa a su esposa

Jacob miraba con ansiedad por la ventana. No sabia nada de la chica extraña pero cuando al vio desmoronarse ante su comentario su corazón casi se paralizo del susto

Menos mal había sido solo un desmayo. Pero de manera extrañamente familiar ,le pareció vivir una sensación de dejavu, semejante a la que sentía con edward acaso al conocía, ¿pero de donde?

No pudo darle muchas vueltas al asunto

Por la entrada de la casa, en el jardín, diviso la figura de edward, avanzando rápidamente en medio de la lluvia.

_en fin , ya los he juntado , espero que les guste y recuerden un fic con reviews es un fic feliz =)_

_kisses, hugs and chocolates_

_amateratzu  
_


	6. amnesia y sorpresas

aca de nuevo..**las vacaciones son lo maximo!**

en fin

espero que les guste

**Capitulo seis: conocimiento relativo y sorpresa.**

Bella miraba el techo de la habitación como si fuese lo más interesante que había conocido en su vida. Desde hacia más de media hora que lo observaba detenidamente , analizando cada pequeño detalle, encontrando cada falla, en un vago intento por no poner atención a la presencia de Esme al lado. Ella parecía mucho más relajada, tejiendo al parecer lo que a simple vista era un suéter de color azul oscuro. El agua caía implacable sobre la casa y se podía escuchar un partido de béisbol, seguramente billy o Jacob, en el piso inferior. Bufo ofuscada.

Esme levanto la vista del suéter y le sonrió con amabilidad

-¿necesitas algo?

Bella no se atrevía a mirarla. La culpa y la vergüenza habían aumentado con cada gesto, con cada palabra reconfortante de aquella menuda mujer. Aquella mujer de apariencia tan apacible, que se desvivía por su bienestar, que la miraba como lo hizo Renée mil veces.

Finalmente no pudo más y las palabras surgieron solas.

- lo lamento.

Fue duro y difícil. Por herencia, bella era de carácter terco y soberbio.

- no te preocupes- respondió esme, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería – tiendo a sobreproteger a las personas, más en tu caso

- ¿en mi caso? –

Esme suspiro pesadamente

- si no quieres contarlo no te preocupes.- aseguro bella. Por algún extraño motivo creía que seria más conveniente no obligarla a contar lo que sea que fuera que esa mujer sintiera.

- no, no, estoy bien- aseguro – solo es que cuesta recordar cosas dolorosas. Tiendo a bloquearlas

Bella le miro expectante, esme se dirigió a la ventana y se abrazo a si misma

-a mí también me torturaron…

La frase retumbo dentro de la mente de bella, como un eco siniestro, una broma macabra que no tenía fin. La curiosidad desapareció casi por arte de magia. Torturar no conllevaba muchas explicaciones, podía variar de una forma a otra, pero el hecho era el mismo: la agresión a una persona en busca de algún fin, o solo por…

-toma cariño, ¡sabía que no debía hablarte de esto, lo siento tanto! - se auto reprochó esme, mientras le tendía un vaso con agua, que bella tomo con ansias. Un dolor ardiente que crecía dentro de ella y que amenazaba con explotar nuevamente. No quería llorar, no debía llorar.

Pero el dolor fue más fuerte y se desbordo en sollozos que no se acababan nunca, sollozos angustiados, desde lo más profundo, sollozos que provenían de dolores difíciles de olvidar…

De torturas

De pérdidas

Un aroma dulce la rodeo y unos brazos firmes la acunaron. La delicadeza de la maternidad la inundo y se sintió como en aquellos días lejanos, en los que Reneé la acunaba aun en contra de su voluntad, acusándola de su madurez exagerada que le impedía disfrutar de la vida.

"la vida a veces es corta"

Cuantas veces se lo había dicho y ella nunca le había hecho caso. Ahora se arrepentía, ¡no sabía cuánto se arrepentía! Pensaba en Charlie, su padre, pese a todos sus silencios, a todos los problemas que tuvieron, siempre le había querido, a su manera. Aunque odió Forks siempre, lo hizo por Charlie y renée , por la felicidad de ellos. Su madre con Phil, su padre con sus amigos. Había intentado ser feliz con Charlie y lo había logrado. El demostró que podía ser el padre que soñó. Con él se sentía protegida, podía volver a ser niña; aunque no supiera cocinar, siempre se preocupaba de que fuera feliz, de que no sufriera, de que tuviera amigos. A su manera.

Y ahora se sentía tan desprotegida, tan triste y sola, abandonada, como una barca a la deriva en alta mar. acaso nunca iba a acabar esta pesadilla, que una y otra vez la perseguía?.

Las manos de esme eran dulces y acariciaban su cabello con delicadeza, el aroma a flores la seguía embargando. Sus sollozos cada vez era menos fuertes y la calma aparecía poco a poco. Ese le abrazaba con fuerza y bella pudo sentir como a veces le besaba la cabeza.

Era casi como una madre.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en los brazos de esme. Pero poco a poco logro calmarse. Ella comenzó a hablarle suavemente.

- sabes, yo me sentí sola y triste por mucho tiempo, quizás no sea el momento adecuado para hablar, pero sé que alguna vez lo necesitaras, no sé si seré yo o alguien más, pero por el momento lo único que te puedo asegurar es que nunca mas estarás sola. Todos te apreciamos y respetamos bella, muchos te queremos así que tranquila. Lo mejor será que duermas para que así puedas enterarte de la verdad cuanto antes.

Esme no se movió de su puesto y bella permaneció abrazada a ella, mientras poco a poco sentía que se hundía en un mar de aguas cálidas. Lamento haberla entristecido antes y sin siquiera saberlo se prometió que no le haría daño otra vez.

Se acomodo en ese regazo que le ofrecía el calor del que tantas veces huyo y una cortina velo sus ojos. El sueño cayó sobre ella

Otra vez ese color verde en sus sueños. Incesante y permanente. En la tierra en los arboles, se vio a si misma reflejada en un mar verde que la absorbía casi por completo, dejándola sin respiración. Muriendo poco a poco, pero de extraña manera, sin miedo alguno. Las aguas la aprisionaban suavemente, casi como una caricia. Era placentero. Se sentía segura, abrigada. Pero a la vez todo era tan distante, casi como un sueño irrealizable.

Un sueño…

Despertó un poco sudada, nunca recordaba los sueños pero el que había tenido hacia poco resaltaba por su claridad. Bella sabía perfectamente de donde provenía ese verde.

Se irguió en la cama lentamente intentando evitar un mareo. Mientras sentía como el calor era más intenso que antes .quizás debido a eso era el mar. Un intento de sofocar ese ardor…pero verde.

El rostro de Edward se dibujo en su mente de manera inmediata y sin siquiera mediarlo comenzó a sonreír de manera boba. Había sido un encuentro de lo más fuera de serie, un asesino que se deja descubrir con extrema facilidad. No le caía aun en la cabeza algún motivo para que decidiera contarle todo eso a ella. Y la escusa de la nota del bar no la convencía del todo, pero anhelaba de manera desesperada y casi sin proponérselo, que él se sintiera como se sintió ella en el callejón, en ese momento. Con esa ansiedad por tocarlo, por sentir su piel y sus cabellos. ¿Habría sentido Edward la misma emoción? Era un sueño loco y romántico, pero sueño al fin ¿no? Y en soñar no hay pecado. Era solo una extraña ansiedad.

Se levanto de la cama intentando llegar al baño, consciente del calor que la inundaba de los pies a la cabeza. Pero un mareo le sobrevino de manera monstruosa, cayendo al piso con un ruido sordo.

-¡aunch!-gimió levemente y sin poder pararse. Todo le daba vueltas. Se sentía débil y cansada con la boca seca. Sin fuerzas para moverse, quedándose estática y respirando con dificultad en la alfombra.

Le pareció escuchar movimiento abajo, en el primer piso. Suspiro cansada. Había alertado a Esme con el ruido.

La puerta de abrió rápidamente

- Tranquila Esme…solo me caí, un mareo

Intento pararse, pero unos brazos más fuertes de lo normal la levantaron en vilo, mientras una voz tibia le susurro al oído.

-debiste de haber pedido ayuda…y no soy Esme

Bella miro con confusión al frente, encontrándose con la mirada seria de Edward, concentrado en dejarla sobre la cama suavemente.

- Vaya delirio… - murmuro para sí – primero lo de Jake y ahora mi asesino.

Edward sonrió ante la mención del MI ASESINO. No era con una connotación negativa, parecía más bien que ella se hubiera apropiado de su persona, lo hacía sentir extrañamente contento. Quizás demasiado.

Llevo su mano a la frente de Bella y noto que tenía fiebre. Le miro con preocupación, con razón los ojos brillantes y las palabras un poco incoherentes que soltaba de vez en cuando.

-Espérame un momento, voy a buscar algo para bajarte la fiebre

Se levanto rápidamente y fue al baño en busca de compresas frías. Esme siempre tenía.

Mientras las buscaba no pudo dejar de asombrarse de las vueltas y encuentros del destino, del haber encontrado a la chica con Billy y Carlisle.

Cuando llego de hablar con Rosalie, la vio tendida en la cama, exhausta y respirando pesadamente, mientras Carlisle la atendía inyectando un antibiótico. Billy la miraba con bastante preocupación y Edward no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. Ciertamente su aspecto era menos enfermizo que como la conoció. Pero no dejaba de sorprenderle el encuentro, en el lugar que menos hubiera pensado. En un inicio sintió que ella lo estaba persiguiendo, pero desecho rápidamente esa idea al ver su estado. Billy se encargo de explicarle que la había encontrado en la calle y que por la propia seguridad de la chica, la había traído a Forks. Como un favor a un amigo, había murmurado por lo bajo. Al parecer tenían una relación que aun a Edward no le quedaba bastante clara y las dudas persistían. Había algo que el intrigaba de esa mujer, algo que lo obligaba a observarla atentamente .intentando traducir sus gestos. Sus reacciones iban en contra de la lógica común y eso, debió de admitir, le fascino en cierto grado.

Así que decidió quedarse en la casa mientras los demás salían a sus asuntos. Carlisle al hospital, Esme a comprar y Billy, con Jacob y Sam, a quien sabe donde.

Cuando Edward conoció a bella y noto las cicatrices en sus muñecas las reconoció enseguida. Cicatrices de tortura y especialmente esas cicatrices le eran mucho más familiares; eran la marca inconfundible de vulturis. Bella tenía algún pasado con la agencia y sentía de cierto modo que su vida estaba en peligro. Edward recordaba que nadie se salvaba una vez que era marcado por aro.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de bella cuando Edward mojo con la toalla fría su frente, el calor comenzó a descender poco a poco. Y la cordura regresaba también. Fue solo en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward la miraba atentamente y sin reparo alguno.

-¿que haces acá?- le pregunto de improviso. Edward respingo fuerte, estaba observando a bella.

- lo mismo me pregunto yo…- fue la escueta respuesta de Edward. podía sentir la confusión y en parte el miedo crecer dentro de Bella.

-¿Acaso…acaso has venido a por mi?

El miedo que antes, tantas veces había sentido, paso a ser una segunda emoción. De una manera extraña, bella sentía una profunda desilusión , que se acentuó con la mirada que Edward le dedico llena de dudas e inseguridades.

Ni una palabra salía de los labios de Edward, que de manera inmediata se había quedado estático en su puesto. Un miedo lo anego por completo, como no le había pasado hacia mucho. El solo hecho de que tuviera que herirla, de ver esos ojos asustados por el daño que le pudiera causar le producía malestar. Por su mente paso rápidamente la imagen de una bella siendo torturada, de que era dañado por alguien y apretó los puños fuertemente. Un sentimiento protector afloro dentro de el , pero ¿Por qué?

Miro dentro de los ojos color chocolate y se dio cuenta de que ella lo volvía débil

- No me tengas miedo- rogo- te prometo que no te hare daño

Bella soltó el aire que había sostenido y sonrió débilmente.

- gracias – levanto su mano y Edward respondió tomándosela dulcemente, trazando círculos en ella. Bella cerró los ojos deleitándose con el apoyo que le otorgaba sin siquiera saberlo.

- Me parece un sueño volver a verte – soltó sin pensarlo

La sonrisa torcida de Edward hizo su aparición. Bella continuaba con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿un sueño?

Bella se ruborizo, dándose cuenta de que le había dicho eso en voz alta

- ¿Por qué?- le insto a seguir Edward

- por que me parece tan irreal , nos encontramos en las situaciones mas extrañas. Todo lo que nos rodea es extraño y fuera de lugar. Además de que sentir este calor de ti, después de haberte visto en ese bar. Nunca creí que terminarías a mi lado.

El sonrojo aumento y una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Edward, una muy parecida a la de Bella.

- Me lleve un buen susto al verte acá

- ¿tan mal me veo?

- como un cadáver – rio Edward

Bella sonrió levemente.

- aun no me respondes, ¿por que estas acá?- insistió.

Edward saco el paño mojado de la frente de la chica y lo fue a dejar al baño. Cuando regreso estaba sentada en la cama, esperándolo. Se acerco lentamente y la arropo con las mantas, se sentó a su lado pero casi sin tocarla. Bella noto el gesto.

- Es una larga historia.- evito Edward

-creo que tengo tiempo- bromeo bella en respuesta.

Edward la miro a la cara buscando algún signo que la delatara, que le mostrara una razón para no confiar en ella, pero solo vio una sinceridad profunda. No sabía que hechizo había lanzado sobre él, aquella mujer, pero le era casi imposible resistirse a darle algo. Recordó las palabras de Kate y garret.

"es una chica…estas diferente"

¿De verdad era tan así?

Suspiro largamente, dándose animo

-estoy escapando, yo y mi mejor amigo.- resumió

Pudo ver como los ojos de bella se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿escapando? No es por nada, pero siempre creí que tú eras el que perseguía

-también yo- sonrió divertido ante el comentario de bella, tan poco común como siempre. Lo relajaba de una manera exquisita. Ella se dio vuelta apoyándose en un costado mientras le miraba, instándole a que continuara - pero al parecer ya no somos de mucha utilidad o sabemos demasiado. Ya intentaron matar a mi amigo y por poco muero yo, por eso decidí venir a ver a Carlisle. El es uno de los pocos que puede ayudarme

- ¿estás herido?- pregunto inesperadamente Bella. Edward la miro con confusión

- no, ¿Por qué?

- es que como vienes a ver al doctor, creí que necesitabas ayuda médica- susurro

Edward en ese momento supo que bella no sabía del todo en que lugar estaba. Prefirió no decírselo aun.

- yo no soy el que necesita ayuda médica, Jacob tiene amnesia y Carlisle posee ciertos conocimientos sobre la enfermedad que podrían sernos útiles.- se excuso- Si escapo con el en ese estado es un objetivo fácil y no quiero abandonarlo, el no lo hizo conmigo.

Bella había dejado de escucharlo apenas el pronuncio el nombre de Jacob. Sus pensamientos se volvieron confusos y una luz comenzó a crecer dentro de ella. El por que Jacob la había salvado… por que la lejanía de sus cartas y el corte repentino de sus relaciones…

Porque él era uno de ellos.

Por eso sabia donde encontrarla y…

- bella, ¿estás bien?- la voz de Edward era un murmullo lejano

- conoces a Jacob- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

El rostro de Edward era un poema. Las palabras de bella calaron hondo en su cerebro y se miraron frente a frente. Vio reflejada la misma sorpresa en el rostro de ella.

-¿lo conoces?- pregunto con cuidado – el también está aquí –agrego como si eso respondiera a su pregunta.

El murmullo de bella fue rápido

-sí, lo sé. El es mi mejor amigo

Edward la miro con confusión

"los caminos de los predestinados siempre, siempre tendrán un hilo conductor "

-el me salvo, cuando iba a ser asesinada.

Edward se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación tomándose el tabique nasal con fuerza.

No podía estar ocurriendo eso.

Pero estaba pasando

La chica a la que Jacob había salvado. La amiga de la infancia de la que le había hablado, su primer amor, A la que habia rescatado de la agencia. La chica con la que comenzó todo.

Era ella

La miro con preocupación

Bella continúo

-el me salvo y me encontró. Mi viaje lo comencé por que necesitaba saber de él, si sabía algo de mi padre, de los que lo mataron, cualquier cosa. He pasado vagando en su búsqueda durante meses, hasta que ese día en que nos encontramos en el callejón vi el auto de Billy Black. Los intente seguir pero los perdí. Sin embargo una hora después me los tope de frente. El me reconoció y me vine con ellos. Luego desperté acá, donde estamos ahora. Pero cuando necesitaba hablar con Jacob, cuando lo tenía frente a frente, lista para resolver mis dudas no he podido, el tiene amnesia. Y no me recuerda ni a mi ni a nada que nos relacione- tomo aire y miro a Edward con miedo- todo esto es tan confuso.

Edward la miro, apoyado desde la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?- pregunto tenso

Bella tirito levemente

-Charlie Swan, era jefe de policía en Forks.

Charlie Swan. Victima numero 5, caso de infiltración de información y peligro para la corporación. debe ser eliminado junto con su familia, vigilancia y eliminación de su hija.

Edward miro a bella con espanto disimulado.

Ella era la chica que debió de morir. Y a la que Jacob no pudo matar, como le confeso después, antes del accidente. Ella era la clave de muchas cosas. De casi todo

Del porque de la persecución

Del porque del atentado a Jacob

Era la única forma de poder salvar su vida y la de Jacob.

Porque el destino está escrito, como una marca invisible, que nos persigue hasta el ultimo día. Algunos están destinados a la grandeza, otros a la miseria. Pero una cosa es clara. El destino nunca se evita.

Edward miro el rostro confuso de la chica. Sus mejillas se veían rojas por la fiebre contenida y con el pelo desordenado se veía adorable.

Pero bella debía de morir.


	7. decisiones y reflexiones

olas de nuevo

se que esta cortito...pero espero les guste

**aviso: nada de esto me pertence...los personajes son de sthephenie meyer. con los cuales juego en mi imaginacion...que hay de malo en soñar xD**

**Capitulo siete:**** de reflexiones y decisiones**

Forks era un pueblo de lo más húmedo. No cavia duda de ello. Solo bastaba con ver con la fuerza con que caía la lluvia en ese momento. Transformando todo en una cortina que confundía todo.

Sentada en el sofá se encontraba envuelta en mantas bella, con la cabeza hundida en un volumen del fantasma de canterville de Oscar Wilde, ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba. O al menos a casi todo.

La neumonía poco a poco había ido desapareciendo y por primera vez en la semana se había podido levantar de la cama.

Y Edward por primera vez en la semana se había ido a encerrar en la habitación, viviendo en su propio y ajeno mundo. Bella podía asegurar que él no le desagradaba en absoluto, pero no entendía el por que de su rechazo. ¿Por que la evitaba y no fue nunca más a verla?

El día que conversaron luego de enterarse de que Jacob había sido amigo de bella antes , Edward había salido de la habitación , no sin antes de lanzarle una mirada sombría y triste. Nunca más le vio cerca de suyo.

Inconscientemente frunció los labios

-pareces una niñita enfurruñada cuando haces eso- rio una voz al frente suyo. Jacob le sonreía discretamente, observándola con atención.

¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo la había estado viendo?, no lo sabia

Al contrario de Edward, Jacob no la evitaba en absoluto. Le hablaba habitualmente y buscaba oportunidades para molestarla. Como solía hacerlo antes.

Bella era plenamente consciente de que Jacob no la recordaba, pero el solo hecho de verlo ahí, frente a ella, haciéndola reír. Eso no tenia precio. Y en más de una oportunidad creyó que Jacob la recordaba.

Le sonrió y sus ojos sin poder evitarlo se deslizaron por su rostro, deteniéndose en la cicatriz de la barbilla. Se veía Casi curada, pero dudaba de que fuera a desaparecer. Cada vez que miraba esa cicatriz no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se la habría hecho. ¿Acaso fue cuando la salvo? ¿ O cuando descubrieron su traición?. Quizás cuando intentaba huir con Edward. Quién sabe.

-si me sigues mirando así me vas a hacer ruborizar- rio mas fuerte Jake

Bella le saco la lengua

-ya te gustaría- le pico

Desde la cocina salía un aroma a pasta y pan casero que hacía del ambiente más acogedor si es que se podía.

Esme cantaba animadamente mientras cocinaba.

Los días transcurrían más tranquilos de lo que bella nunca hubiera pensado. Hacia una semana atrás, bella huía de lugar en lugar, de callejón en callejón, de bar en bar. En busca de Jake o algún indicio de su padre. Ahora se podía dar el lujo de leer en un sofá tranquilamente y sin temor a que Esme fuera a salir de la cocina con el cuchillo de la carne a cortarle el cuello. Rio de solo imaginarlo.

-eres un bicho raro, chica nueva- soltó Jake. Bella le miro entre divertida e indignada – primero pareces molesta por algo y después te ríes sola

-lamento si te asusto

- ya me traumaste, puedes dejarlo

Bella rodo los ojos.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Acaso hoy es el día de no dejes leer a bella?

-no lo había pensado de ese modo… ¡gracias!- se burlo Jacob

Bella le lanzo un cojín que el chico agarro rápidamente, para luego mandárselo de vuelta a la chica

-¡Jake, eres un bruto!- le regaño.

Jacob se le quedo mirando fijamente con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-es tan…familiar todo esto- gruño. Bella le miro nerviosa

- ¡a cenar!- llamo Esme desde el comedor ahora, rompiendo la tensión, haciendo olvidar por completo a Jacob.

-comida-gimió y se levanto rápidamente. Bella se quedo mirando el vacio con las manos apretadas. Cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente. Seguía siendo el mismo.

Se levanto del sofá con cuidado y se dirigió a la mesa.

La música de Chopin se esparcía melancólica por la habitación. Agradecía a Carlisle por prestarle parte de sus discos. En ese momento lo único que lo relajaba era la suave melodía de tristesse.

Las encrucijadas de la vida eran dilemas que debía de sortear rápidamente. La experiencia se había encargado de enseñarle eso. A veces de la manera más dura. El rostro de bella se impuso rotundo en su mente.

Vida o muerte… la eterna disyuntiva, que ahora estaba más presente que nunca en sus pensamientos. Bella debía de morir, pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente el corazón se le acongojaba, apretando y costándole respirar cada vez que se veía con el puñal en el cuello de la chica, el revólver apuntando a la cabeza de ella, la cuerda de pescar asfixiándola de a poco. Mientras bella le miraba con aquellos ojos suplicando por su vida.

Llena de dolor

Rota

Desengañada.

Agito la cabeza rápidamente y se apretó el tabique nasal.

Ella debía de morir, le decía su instinto. A Jacob lo habían atacado por que la había dejado escapar, porque ella había sido marcada por vulturis. Estaba casi seguro de que si la asesinaba serian perdonados y tanto él como Jacob podrían iniciar su vida nuevamente, lejos de todo aquello que antes le había fascinado.

Pero luego estaba la vida.

Bella sonriéndole, como siempre lo hacía en frente de el. Mirándole… ¿enamorada?.

Suspirando su nombre y riendo. Su rostro de corazón iluminado con el aire de vida. El apretándola contra su cuerpo, en una noche de verano, otoño o invierno… ¡daba igual!.

Juntos y abrazados. Juntos besándose. Juntos…

Edward se descubrió sonriendo bobamente y la preocupación volvió.

Sopesaba sus posibilidades una y otra vez , pero siempre terminaba en lo mismo. El y bella.

Luego de haberse enterado de que ella era la hija del blanco número cinco, se había ido aislando. Carlisle lo había notado, pero no dijo nada, al igual que Billy y Esme. Tenia miedo de verla y que sus instintos fueran más fuertes de lo que pensaba. ¿Pero acaso no debía matarla?

Debía

Pero no podía

La música suave seguía en el aire y otra vez apareció el rostro de bella en su mente. Y con ella la decisión.

No le haría daño, porque no podía.

Porque ella había pasado a ser algo más importante de lo que le hubiera gustado

Se había enamorado de sus palabras

De su aroma

De sus gestos

De toda ella

Y le daba miedo.

Tristesse llegaba a su final cuando sintió como la puerta de su habitación se abría. Reconoció enseguida los pasos de Esme.

-la cena está servida hijo

Edward la miro y asintió

Esme se acerco y le sonrió

-todo saldrá bien, de algún modo, pero saldrá bien, te lo digo por experiencia.

Le acaricio el rostro con su mano y Edward asintió extrañamente. Mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Carlisle entro a la habitación en ese mismo instante y Edward pudo ver a la perfección el brillo que adoptaron sus ojos, de ser cálidos a fríos y celosos. Edward se iba a levantar para explicar que no pasaba nada entre él y Esme, pero ella fue más rápida, saltándole al cuello y besándolo en los labios.

-¡llegaste!- rio. Carlisle relajo la postura y sonrió a Esme. Edward se levanto rápidamente y salió para darles un momento a solas.

-vaya susto- murmuro mientras bajaba las escaleras. El olor a pasta y salsa lo golpeo, y de pronto noto que tenía hambre. Unas voces desde la mesa del comedor le llamaron la atención.

-no entiendo- gruñía Jacob

Una voz femenina rio. A Edward le dio un vuelco el estomago.

-es fácil, de nuevo. ¿Qué cae en una caja musical? Piénsalo bien antes de decir

Cualquier idiotez… cae por ejemplo un DO-mino, un RE-lampago…

- es ilógico eso. – murmuro sabiondo Jacob

- al contrario, es lógico. Solo…busca la secuencia simplemente

- no la veo- gruño

- pero fíjate –rio bella –cae también un MI-rador, un FA-vor…

-un SOL, una LA-gartija, ¿o me equivoco?- rio suave Edward. Mientras entraba al comedor. Bella le miro asombrada para que luego en sus labios se instalara una sonrisa.

Edward se sentó al lado de ella y pudo notar como al chocar su codo por casualidad con el de ella sintió una especie de corriente y estremecimiento. Que al parecer no fue solo por su parte. Le sonrió de medio lado y noto la mirada de Jacob sobre bella y el.

-mira tú- murmuro. Parecía un poco molesto.

-¿ocurre algo?- le pregunto. El negó. Pero repentinamente sintió como si él lo culpara de algo. Prefirió olvidarlo.

-¿y Esme?- pregunto bella

Edward tomo un pan y lo partió

-arriba, con Carlisle

Bella asintió y sus mejillas nuevamente se ruborizaron.

Edward se le quedo viendo hasta que Jacob tosió levemente.

-ejem- tosió nuevamente. Edward lo miro y vio como enarcaba una ceja

Las palabras de garret vinieron a su mente

_Eso tiene nombre de mujer, de amor. Hasta por donde lo mires_

Ironías de la vida…enamorarse de su propia presa.

Se dispuso a comer mientras bella a su lado sonreía.

**este cap es en parte _cap relleno_ xD...ya se viene la accion ^^**

**kisses, hugs and chocolates**

**amie  
**


	8. la primera bala

**ola a todo el mundo... aca renuevo la historia apuradisima , con todo esto de las fiestas de fin de año y con lo de la postulacion a la universidad..^^**

**espero que les guste este capitulo y anuncio desde ya que pasara quizas a M por escenas lemon o de violencia...pero nada del otro mundo ^^ muy suave diria yo, en fin ustedes digan **

**muxas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me comentan siempre...espero que les guste especialemnte a ustedes la historia...**

**recuerdo que solo la hsitoria es mia... los personajes pertencen a esthephenie meyer y a su gran mundo, del cual solo soy admiradora ^^  
**

**kisses, hugs and chocolates**

**amie**

**Capitulo ocho: la primera bala.**

Apoyada contra la pared, le observaba fijamente, mientras dentro de el, un instinto que creía dormido, renacía con fuerza.

Bella frente a el, húmeda, turgente, deseosa, le incitaba a que se acercara. Cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba. Edward a su vez notaba como el aire de pronto era mas calido y espeso.

Se acerco cercándola con sus brazos, mientras un estremecimiento la sacudía de pies a cabeza. Ella irradiaba una fuerza que lo atraía como nunca antes. Una lujuria poco común en él se desato. Sus cuerpos, frente a frente, eran presas de la sensualidad, que destilaban por cada poro de la piel.

Inclino su cabeza, recorriendo con sus labios el cuello de la chica , provocando que gimiera levemente su nombre, disparando el pulso de Edward. Lamió el nacimiento de su mandíbula. Ella cerro los ojos con mas fuerza. Las piernas de bella se doblaron levemente, mas Edward la presiono con su cuerpo contra la pared, evitando que cayera.

acaricio su espalda, vientre y pechos sin prisas, pero con un deseo calcinante en sus huesos.. prolongando el momento. mientras sus respiraciones se entremezclaban . Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios al notar como la ansiedad carcomía a bella que tenia los ojos cerrados, impaciente, mientras se acercaba a su boca incitándola a dar el primer paso, sin besarla, tentándola. disfrutando del sonrojo que el le producía. orgulloso de ser el culpable de esas reacciones.

Se apretó mas contra su cuerpo, sintiendo la turgencia de sus senos contra su pecho, las caderas de bella rozaban a las de Edward sin temor alguno. Ansiosas para el siguiente paso. Edward tuvo una Epifania.

la deseaba

y ella a el

Sonrío y sin mas preámbulo rozo de manera ligera los labios entreabiertos de ella, quien reacciono enseguida como si en eso se le fuera la vida, rodeándole con fuerza el cuello mientras sus bocas se encontraban en una caricia arrebatadora, llena de erotismo, mientras los alientos se mezclaban,

Edward introdujo su lengua en la boca de bella y ella reacciono con un leve gemido , mientras le cedía permiso. la sangre barboto mas caliente que nunca por sus venas y

el mundo dejaba de existir. Lo único que sentía era la necesidad imperiosa de sentir toda la suavidad de la chica sobre su cuerpo. Probar una y otra vez el néctar de su boca, sin saciarse nunca. Poseerla y ser suyo. Ser su alero y ella convertirse en su morada.

El beso se intensifico mas y ahora el soltó un gemido que murió en su garganta, mientras bella no contenta con todo el contacto que tenían , alzaba una pierna rodeándole la cintura. pierna que el agarro con fuerza y por la cual su mano, diestra antes en matar, se dispuso a repartir caricias que producían miles de descargas eléctricas sobre bella. se aventuro un poco mas y mientras entre respiración y respiración, latido y latido su mano se aventuro bajo la falda de ella acariciando sus muslos con movimientos circulares y oprimiendo levemente con firmeza.

ella se agarro fuerte por su pelo y Edward se dispuso a recorrer su clavícula con su boca, dejando pequeñas marcas a lo largo de su piel. bajaba lentamente por la blusa desabrochando botones y besando sus pechos, que eran coronados por dos cerezas. el sonrío . le encantaba verla así. deseosa, húmeda...solo por el y para el.

nuevamente sus labios se encontraron con mas fuerza y fiereza mientras ella recorría su espalda con sus manos y el la tomaba por el trasero levantándola del suelo y apoyándola mas fuerte contra la pared. ella rodeo su cintura con fuerza, con manos traviesas desataba su pantalón.

el deseo embargaba a Edward

Mientras el juego de sus lenguas entre beso y beso, cada vez mas profundos, seguía. En un punto en que debió separarse para respirar vio a bella con los labios hinchados y el cabello suelto, la blusa desabrochada mostrando sus senos firmes.

Le haría el amor contra una pared… sin importarle el resto

Ella lamió su torso y a medida que avanzaba le quito la camisa. El la levanto en vilo y le beso con furia ella tiro de su cabello excitándolo aun mas,

bella le miro con deseo y abrió su boca, mas por ella salio extrañamente la voz de jake que le decía

-¿por que gimes?

- agh!- se levanto rapidamente de la cama empapado en sudor y con un bulto prominente y doloroso entre sus piernas .

la oscuridad reinaba en el cuarto...y al lado, en otra cama jake le miraba adormilado

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto- ¿te duele algo que gemias tanto?

Edward se intento tapar, pero jake alcanzo a ver "algo"...

-demonios Edward-mascullo entre dientes mientras se desternillaba de la risa.

Edward se levanto con toda la dignidad posible y se dirigió al baño, en busca de una buena ducha fría.

mientras largaba la llave el rostro de bella volvió a su mente y gimió contra la pared, el agua caía a su alrededor , fría, casi congelada. tal como la necesitaba.

luego en su cama, que por gracia de Dios se había salvado, (no así como su pijama) reflexionaba.

no solo se había enamorado de isabella, sino que la deseaba también, como nunca antes había deseado a alguien. solo habían pasado una semana juntos y casi le parecía imposible separarse de ella. era increíble que en tan poco tiempo hubiera conseguido calar así de hondo no solo en su mente, sino que también en sus sueños, en su cuerpo.

Jacob había vuelto a dormirse

seria una noche muy larga.

**************************************************

bella se vestía lentamente , consciente de cada movimiento que hacia. hoy era el gran día.

Carlisle se lo había hecho saber

hoy día todas sus dudas serian respondidas sin veto alguno. y eso la asustaba. ya era su segunda semana y pese a que no podía quejarse de como había sido tratada, no se sentía aliviada. el alma de su padre penaba tras sus pasos. exigiendo castigo a los responsables del dolor de bella y de su muerte.

salio de la habitación y choco con Edward, perdiendo de paso el precario equilibrio que tenia

-agh- grito, aguardando la caída seguramente, pero la mano de Edward fue mas rápida, tomándola por la parte de atrás de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia el.

cuando bella levanto la vista noto la peligrosa cercanía que tenia con Edward. y como sus cuerpos se amoldaban uno al otro. Encajando perfectamente ella en sus caderas.

Un sonrojo cruzo su rostro y no supo si había sido su impresión, pero leyó un brillo lujurioso en los ojos del asesino. Y por extrañas razones no le molesto como debiera.

-OPS- se disculpo, deshaciendo el contacto y bajando las escaleras rapidamente , mientras Edward la seguía con la vista .

-demasiado tentador.- susurro para si y agito la cabeza con impaciencia. intentado olvidar. pero aun en sus manos quedaba el calor calcinante del cuerpo de bella. y la forma perturbadora en la que se amoldaron uno a otro.

mascullo algo y siguió la dirección de la chica intentándose serenar

Mientras tanto bella se sentó rapidamente en la mesa de la cocina, Esme se acerco sonriente.

- buenos días. hoy es el gran día ¿no?

bella noto como el hambre huía de su cuerpo. Esme al parecer también, así que le tendió un tazón con leche caliente.

- bella, debes estar tranquila. quizás cambien cosas, pero no lo fundamental...solo eso te puedo asegurar.

bella no se sintió capaz de mirarla a la cara. le tranquilizaba saber que Esme la apoyaba y le tendía una mano, pero mas que la reacción del resto le preocupaba la suya propia, como miraría a Edward, a Billy, a Jacob, después de enterarse de la verdad. aunque evitaban decirlo, bella podía sentir claramente el descontento que les producía el tener que contarle la verdad a ella. como si fuera un secreto que le desagradaría y que era mejor mantenerlo como era.

como un tabú pasado al olvido por la fuerza.

era esa simple actitud lo que la hacia presagiar lo peor.

Jake se había ido con sam, quien había resultado ser una especie de guarda espalda personal de Billy Black, a comprar, al parecer por encargo de Esme.

Solo que no era así en realidad

Y e ahí el por que de los nervios de bella.

Se debía mantener a Jacob fuera de todo. hasta el momento, no era conveniente que supiera el por que de su estadía en casa de Carlisle , ni menos el motivo de bella. Con la confusión e inocencia de la que era prisionero actualmente era una presa fácil, y cualquier comentario que soltara podía ser usado en contra de Billy, Edward, Carlisle o Esme… incluso sam y por que no decirlo bella.

- después de que tomes desayuno te estarán esperando en la biblioteca- le informo Esme. El desayuno volvió a parecerle algo pesado.

Se tomo la leche casi a la fuerza y comió una de las galletas que Esme le puso en un plato. Luego de darle un trémulo gracias, se dirigió a la biblioteca. Le pareció oír desde afuera las voces graves de Billy y Carlisle, que hablaban en susurros probablemente.

La puerta de la biblioteca se le hizo extrañamente pesada y misteriosa. Terrorífica.

Sabia que desde el momento que pusiera un pie en ella, muchas cosas cambiarían, así como quizás no le afectara en lo mas mínimo y su vida siguiera el curso mas normal de todos. Pero solo si se atrevía lo sabría.

-ayúdame papá, Charlie - levanto en una suplica acongojada

No tuvo tiempo de abrir la puerta,

Edward apareció delante de ella, dejándola sin respiración. En sus ojos se podía leer cierta insatisfacción que la chica no pudo interpretar del todo.

Al verla relajo un poco la postura y sus ojos se volvieron mas calidos.

-respira- le susurro demasiado cerca de su rostro. Bella le miro confundida y con un leve dolor de cabeza.

¿Cuándo seria el día que la dejaría de deslumbrar?

- pasa bella- desde adentro al voz de Carlisle la llamo.

Edward se hizo a un lado renuente.

La primera impresión que se llevo al entrar era de que se encontraba en una especie de juzgado moral. Carlisle sentado detrás de su escritorio y Billy en la silla de ruedas, revisando sin interés alguno unos papeles. Edward detrás de ella perfectamente podía ser parte de la guardia encargada de traer y llevar a los prisioneros. Si faltaban las pelucas y los trajes negros.

Edward la condujo a un asiento cerca del escritorio, y a su vez se quedo observando desde una pared cercana.

- buenos días bella, como has dormido- pregunto cortes Carlisle. Bella se sintió entupida ante tan trivial conversación.

- bien- murmuro automáticamente. Le pareció ver como Edward hacia un gesto.

- no has tenido fiebre , mareos , nauseas o escalofríos, ¿cierto?

-cierto

- y las dificultades para respirar han desaparecido. Por lo que oficialmente te he dado el alta- sonrío afable. Bella no pudo menos que maravillarse ante lo joven que parecía en ese momento. Carlisle continuo

- y como habíamos acordado, con el alta has cumplido con tu parte de nuestro pequeño trato. Así que es hora de que nosotros cumplamos la nuestra, contándote y respondiendo a todas tus dudas.

- ¿todas mis …dudas?- sus ojos se entrecerraron dudosos - ¿sin excepciones?

Edward parecía a punto de decir algo , pero Carlisle levanto una mano, solemne.

- todas tus dudas. Siempre que se encuentren en mis manos las repuestas

Cual de todas sus inquietudes seria la primera. Pensaba en su padre en el por que de su muerte y a la vez quería enterarse del por que de su estadía en aquel lugar, por que Edward huía y por que Jacob no la reconocía. Todas al mismo tiempo. Luchando una con la otra por ser la primera.

Respiro profundamente y miro su regazo.

- quisiera saber todo- murmuro suavemente

Carlisle enarco las cejas , para luego lanzar un suspiro.

Edward le miraba amenazador

- me pides una difícil tarea hija, pero como soy hombre de palabra lo Hare- a bella le pareció que Edward no estaba para nada de acuerdo con que le contaran todo. Aunque incluso bella estaba asustada de saberlo de inmediato. Pero prefería mil veces dejar de ser una ilusa y obtener las respuesta, antes que vivir la incertidumbre, las dudas sin fin y el incierto futuro. Al menos se podría plantear un destino, con un conocimiento mas acabado del contexto misterioso que la había empezado a rodear como la hiedra.

- esta no es historia con un final feliz, pero ¿Quién posee un final feliz en realidad?. La vida de todos esta compuesta por mas de una historia, mas de una experiencia, y por ende, por mas de un final. A veces uno mas trágico que otro.- inicio Carlisle. Bella de un momento se dejo envolver por su calida y calmada voz - no me quejo en absoluto de mi vida, yo tengo mi cuento semicerrado al lado de Esme, pero seria mucho mas feliz, definitivamente, si no estuviera empañada por la presencia de sombras del pasado. Sombras demasiado nítidas y peligrosas para ser ignoradas. Esas sombras bella son una organización que a si mismo se denominan " una familia que lucha por un orden mundial mas sano y provechoso", pero que en realidad se ha valido de asesinatos, sobornos, desapariciones y miles de mentiras para lograr poseer poder no solo a nivel nacional o intercontinental, sino que mundial.

- como una especie de mafia.- susurro sin poder evitarlo

Carlisle asintió

- así es, se podría decir que una mafia. Pero ellos actúan desde las sombras. No por que estén fuera de la justicia. El miedo es mas fuerte cuando esta latente pero desconocido, como cuando sabes que el globo reventara siempre que lo sigas inflando, la amenaza esta latente, sabemos que explotara en algún momento, pero no sabemos cuando. Esa es la principal arma de vulturis. Con el correr de los años su poder sobre lo político, económico e incluso militar, fue afianzándose cada vez mas y mas. Y de la misma manera los asesinatos y crímenes. La ambición de aro, cayo y marco (los lideres de vulturis) no tiene limites y no descansaran hasta obtener el control total de las principales potencias (., Europa y los dragones Asiáticos). Y cualquier distractor que encuentren en el camino será eliminado.

- anhelan …¿gobernar el mundo?- interrumpió bella sin poder evitarlo. Nunca creyó que todos aquellos villanos, tan comunes de series de televisión o cómics, en realidad existieran en el mundo real, como un peligro latente y que había tocado su vida , y quizás cuantas mas, tan de cerca.

Carlisle le dedico una mirada sombría, que respondía a su pregunta.

- pero, ¿cómo entra mi padre y yo en todo esto?, un humilde policía de Forks con un gran sentido del deber y su hija adolescente.

Carlisle tomo los papeles que antes estuviera revisando Billy con tanta atención. Edward a espalda de bella no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada.

- no estoy del todo seguro pero creo que tu padre podría considerarse como la primera bala. Una bala perdida pero que marca el inicio de una época y el fin de otra. Fue le primer intento de derrocamiento de vulturis por parte de un grupo llamado vampiro, un grupo del cual formamos parte todos los presentes, Excepto tu por supuesto, y tu padre también era parte de el.

Bella sintió que su mundo se detenía en ese preciso instante. Nada le había perturbado tanto como el sospechar que su padre se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ser una victima , al luchar contra esa sociedad secreta sin importarle su vida, ni las consecuencias que podría traer consigo su decisión.

Un grupo contra aquella pesadilla que la había acosado minuto a minuto

Un grupo dentro del cual se encontraba su padre.

Y el había sido un experimento fallido…

-no saques conclusiones apresuradas , tu padre no fue ningún experimento. El solo se encontraba en el momento incorrecto y con la persona equivocada. - le respondió a sus dudas Edward. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Se había acercado a la ventana con aire sombrío y parecía luchar con algún pensamiento poco agradable.

- pero …no lo comprendo. ¿ como es que paso a formar parte de este grupo de resistencia?

Carlisle alzo una mano pidiendo silencio.

- te dije que no seria sencillo. - suspiro pesadamente - antes de que volvieras a Forks a terminar la secundaria , a vivir con Charlie , ocurrió un hecho que había remecido la pacifica existencia de la población de Forks. El asesinato de Mark newton.

Claro que bella lo recordaba. Mike , uno de sus compañeros de clase, y su tortura personal, era su hijo. Recordó también que no la dejaba de acosar, provocándole mas de un problema.

- pues bien, minutos antes de que Mark muriera , Charlie Swan le fue a hacer una visita pues se rumoreaba de que Mark estaba …loco. Y a Charlie le correspondía velar por la seguridad de Forks. Lo único que sabemos , por lo que nos contó tu padre es que Mark se veía nervioso y que le entrego una grabación de una canción y le pidió que la cuidara, que era un regalo. Lo que no sabia tu padre era que en realidad en esa grabación se encontraban los planos de un golpe con el que vulturis se haría de gran parte del senado de los estados unidos. Naturalmente tiempo después , contactamos a tu padre y le hicimos ver lo involucrado que estaba y los posibles problemas que podría sufrir. Pero al contrario de lo que pensamos, el decidió afrontar con el riesgo y paso a formar parte de nuestras filas. Luego supo de tu llegada y era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Y para empeorar las cosas viste como asesinaban a Harry Clearwater.- Carlisle suspiro pesadamente

- ¿Harry Clearwater?- pregunto bella.

- ¿no lo recuerdas? . Vivía en la push.

-eso lo se , pero siempre creí que su muerte había sido un accidente- murmuro cabizbaja, aunque pensándolo bien había ciertos detalles que no dejaban de ser inquietantes. Como el hecho de que muriera ahogado con una bolsa de plástico atorada en la garganta, debido a que se comió un sándwich sin abrirlo bien. Tomando en cuenta lo cuidadoso que era.

- su muerte fue realmente el mejor trabajo de Irina. Le ahogo insertándole por la fuerza una bolsa de plástico en la garganta y tapándole la nariz - río macabramente Edward. Bella sintió algo muy parecido a la compasión , por el.

Edward se dio cuneta de lo que acababa de decir.

- lo siento, lamento haberte provocado miedo

- lamento que tuvieras que vivir rodeado de eso - suspiro bella con verdadera pena. A Edward se le encogió el corazón, que había resucitado desde que la conociera.

-¿entonces Harry fue asesinado?

- así es, el ayudaba a Charlie en la comisaría y encontró la cinta. La reviso y lo supo todo. creyó que Charlie era el malo, pero cuando llego a su casa, se dio cuenta de su error. No alcanzo su vida para arrepentirse de su curiosidad.- Carlisle murmuro con el rostro sombrío, luego la miro un tanto exasperado - Y tu decidiste justo ese día ir a visitar a su hijo, Seth, pero solo lograste ver como el se ahogaba sin poder evitarlo.¿ Viste algo mas, por casualidad?- le inquirió curioso Carlisle.

Bella se devano los sesos, buscando alguna cosa, el se ahogaba y ella intentaba hacer la maniobra de heimlich. Sintió un portazo y pidió ayuda a Seth, pero nadie le contesto. Intento correr hacia la salida en busca de ayuda, pero se tropezó con un mantel rojo.

Su mente se paralizo.

Seth nunca fue el del portazo

Sue nunca tuvo un mantel rojo. Lo creía de mala suerte y un signo comunista.

- por eso me persiguen- murmuro para si misma, atando cabos y comprendiéndolo todo. Esa noche su padre intento ir a dejarla a casa de Reéne, argumentando que debía ir a visitarla, pero al llegar a Phoenix fueron apresados por aquellos encapuchados. El y su padre estuvieron involucrados desde el principio. El por intentar derrocarlos, ella por presenciar un asesinato y ver las evidencias.

Se paro de la silla y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro. Mientras Edward la observaba asustado

- ¿bella? - le llamo, pero ella estaba demasiado horrorizada ante lo cuerdo de todo. Cuando era torturada le exigían decir un numero, que dijera una clave, pero ella no tenia idea de a que se referían, y sufrió.

Por que nunca se le paso por la cabeza que lo que ellos buscaban, era aquella extraña cinta que un día su padre le pidió que guardara en su cuenta en el banco.

- yo se donde esta esa cinta - murmuro con voz trémula - y por eso me torturaron.


	9. sentimientos abiertos

** olas ... he aqui un nuevo cap...espero que les guste**

**me despido, recordandoles que los personajes son parte de la narrativa de sthephenie meyer...yo solo juego con ellos un poco ^^**

**feliz año nuevo... y cuidado con los excesos ^^**

**xD **

**kisses, hugs and chocolates**

**amie  
**

**Capitulo nueve: sentimientos abiertos.**

- adoro el color de tu pelo, es un marrón oscuro que me recuerda al chocolate- suspiraba Esme mientras le cepillaba el cabello a bella, luego de habérselo emparejado, cortándoselo a un mismo nivel, Llegándole un poco mas debajo de los hombros. Era triste pensar en que antes de que la atraparan lo había tenido hasta la cintura , con breves ondas en las puntas. Era lo único que la hacia sentirse medianamente atractiva. Pero ya formaba parte del pasado, como los días despreocupados, leyendo a Shakespeare o a Bronte, en alguna silla plegable descolorida en el patio de su casa, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de los poco comunes días despejados en Forks.

Era una ironía el que ahora se encontrara escondida en la misma ciudad en donde se habían originados todos sus problemas.

- dentro de unos días nos mudaremos - la voz de Esme la saco de sus cavilaciones difusas.

-¿mudarnos?¿A dónde?- pregunto un tanto asustada

Esme sonrío afable

- ante todo esta tu seguridad bella y además no queremos darles la oportunidad de atraparte. No lo permitiremos.- afirmo vehemente - nos iremos a Chicago. Allí el grupo posee una casa.

Ah. El grupo.

Se le hacia algo difícil acostumbrarse a que ahora tanto su vida , como su misión, pasaran a formar parte de una entidad, para ella tan lejana como las cataratas del Niágara. Pero aun así soportaba. Por su padre. El había participado en eso y bella deseaba poder seguir su rumbo. Era la única manera de que pudiera cobrar la venganza contra los malditos que le mataron.

Recordaba como le habían explicado la función del grupo y su conformación. Se sorprendió al enterarse de que Edward era un miembro reciente. Luego de abandonar vulturis, vampiro lo había acogido y le estaban otorgando la opción de volver a una vida normal luego de que vulturis fuera eliminado.

Un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar con tal de mantener a su familia y a jake a salvo.

Esme me levanto de su lado y se dirigió a la puerta.

- bella, mañana me podrías ayudar a terminar de arreglar algunos detalles , sobre la mudanza.

-claro, por que no- le sonrío a Esme, quien asintió entusiasta

-entonces que tengas una buena noche- le deseo y luego cerro al puerta suavemente.

Apenas Esme hubo cerrado la puerta , bella se desplomo sobre la cama. Había sufrido intensas emociones ese día. Enterarse de la verdad era un ejercicio agotador. Entre la suavidad de las sabanas y lo mullido de la almohada , cerro los ojos, esperando dormirse. Mas se sorprendió al ver lo nítido que resultaban sus pensamientos.

A veces cuando el miedo te guía y domina, tus pensamientos son espirales ciegas, de colores caóticos y malos presagios. Pero ahora en sus pensamientos había una figura que se imponía con vehemencia y sin querer confesarlo , le agradaba que fuera así.

Edward, con el cabello despeinado mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella, sin ruborizarse, se acercaba a su cuerpo. El la estrechaba de manera inmediata y le besaba la coronilla.

Un calor desconocido nació dentro de su cuerpo y una sonrisa entupida se formo en su rostro. Soñar era tan dulce a veces.

Edward levantaba su rostro con el pulgar y luego la besaba… la sonrisa de bella se hizo mas grande que antes. Y en un ataque de emoción se tapo la cara roja, con el cojín que estaba mas cerca.

Se sentía tan entupida… como una adolescente con las hormonas disparadas. Y se suponía que tenia 19 años.

Al recordar su edad una duda nació en su mente.

¿ que edad tendría Edward?. Por sus rasgos , ella le tiraba unos 18 años…20 como mucho. Pero, ¿ y si resultaba tener menos que ella?. En menuda pedófila que se convertiría.

El sonrojo aumento mas. Se suponía que después de todo lo vivido debería de preocuparse de cosas mas serias y de su propia sobrevivencia, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Edward, en sus suaves manos, en su aliento calido, en su pecho musculoso…

Bella se abstuvo de gritar… por el contrario solo bufo.

En toda su vida solo había tenido un acercamiento a lo amoroso, al salir en una cita con Mike ( por aburrimiento, lo reconocía), pero gracias a Dios había caído en la cuenta de que el tenia otros objetivos, justo a tiempo. Solo a esa única experiencia traumática se acercaban sus conocimientos en relaciones y amor. Pero ahora todo era tan distinto.

Edward despertaba en ella sensaciones que ni siquiera sabia que poseía …¡ y solo eran amigos!. Esa mañana cuando casi cayo, vivió unos cuantos minutos de regocijo , antes de caer en la cuenta de la posición obscena que tenían y salir huyendo.

Su sonrojo aumento mas si era posible.

Mañana seria un día largo y necesitaba dormir , pero si seguía así no lo lograría.

Decidió bajar a la cocina a buscar un vaso de leche tibia y quizás una galleta. No creía que a Esme le molestara.

Tomo un chaleco de hilo azul y bajo lentamente , procurando no meter ruido. Al pasar por la habitación de Carlisle , noto como el y Esme se reían en voz baja. Una sonrisa cruzo su rostro,

No supo como, pero logro llegar a la cocina , sin caerse y ni despertar a nadie. Abrió el refrigerador y encontró justo lo que necesitaba. En una jarra había leche fresca. Se dio vuelta con su hallazgo y se acerco a la encimera de madera en busca de un tazón para calentar en microondas. Saco uno de flores y puso el tiempo necesario a la leche para que esta no se subiera , ni quedara muy caliente.

- Ahora a esperar- se dijo alegremente y dio una vuelta sobre si misma, fue en ese momento cuando un olor conocido la golpeo aturdiéndola totalmente. ¡¿Es que acaso no bastaba con todas sus fantasías.?!

En la puerta de la cocina y ( bella tembló al darse cuenta) solo con unos boxer, Edward estaba parado con un tazón en la mano y con la mirada tan asombrada como la de ella misma.

El aire se entibio de inmediato y el ambiente era repentinamente mas tenso. Se quedaron viendo , sin despegar la vista el uno del otro en ningún momento.

Pasaron unos instantes y Edward se acerco a donde ella se encontraba. El corazón de bella comenzó a latir mas rápido si era posible. La cercanía con el la aturdía de manera peligrosa , pero…¡se encontraba solo en ropa interior!

- buenas noches- susurro Edward y bella podía jurar que le lanzo una mirada apreciativa. El tono de su voz era mas ronco que de costumbre.

Bella se obligo a hablar

- buenas…- susurro

- ¿ no crees que es un poco tarde? ¿a que bajaste?- le interrogo con una sonrisa torcida mientras se situaba a unos pocos centímetros del cuerpo de bella.

-a tomar un vaso de leche, no podía dormir- _por tu culpa, soñaba contigo _se tentó a soltarle, pero decidió que seria demasiado.

Le pareció ver un brillo en sus ojos generalmente opacos

- me pasa lo mismo - susurro acercándose un poco mas a su altura.

Bella le miraba atentamente a los ojos. Era tan alto.

-Umn

-respira Bella- le susurro a su oído. Bella enrojeció automáticamente.

Maldita sea

¡¿ como lo hacia para deslumbrarla tan fácilmente?!

- lo estoy haciendo- aseguro con voz trémula

- seguro- río el

Luego se dirigió al refrigerador y saco un poco de leche también. Bella no podía despegar sus ojos de su cuerpo tan bien esculpido. Era como ver a un dios griego. Alcanzo a despegar sus ojos del cuerpo de Edward justo cuando este le dirigió la palabra.

- puedo calentar contigo…la leche- añadió turbado. Bella asintió en silencio y abrió la puerta del microondas, para correr la taza de ella y darle espacio, pero quiso el destino que la potencia de ese microondas fuera mas alta que la de la mayoría. El hecho era que la taza estaba suficientemente caliente, como para herir los dedos de bella.

- ¡auch!- gimió y sacudió sus dedos.

Edward actuando por instinto la guío al lavaplatos y largo el agua fría , posicionándose detrás de ella , mientras el agua helada aliviaba el dolor de la chica.

- ¿ mejor?- pregunto en un susurro.

Ella giro el rostro asintiendo . Mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

- gracias - susurro.

El silencio los invadió. Bella podía sentir los músculos del pecho de Edward sobre su espalda , la mano caliente, y sorpresivamente grande, en su cintura. Mientras con la otra sujetaba tiernamente los dedos heridos, bajo el agua. Un suspiro involuntario escapo de sus labios y cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por su masculinidad, por su suavidad.

Edward se tenso cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.. La cercanía con el cuerpo de la chica era algo que nunca creyó que podría suceder. Había bajado a calmar sus pasiones y la encontró solo con un camisón y un chaleco azul, que contrastaba con su pálida piel de manera hermosa. Provocando en el las misma sensaciones que su sueño de la noche pasada.

Ahora al sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el suyo se perturbo. Su calor, su aroma, el roce de sus cabellos contra su vientre desnudo y su aliento suave contra sus sentidos en un inicio lo bloqueo, pero pasado unos segundos se volvió mas sensible que nunca. La piel de Bella tenia un calor y un aroma que lo enloquecía.

Cerro con cuidado la llave del agua y ella suspiro una vez mas. Podía escuchar con suma claridad los latidos de su corazón desbocado. Vio como ella se giraba suavemente hasta quedar en frente suyo.

Ambos sentían la misma ansiedad que tan difusamente habían sentido en un principio, en su primer encuentro. Las respiraciones de uno completaban las del otro. Los latidos de sus corazones se sucedían en una armonía perfecta.

Mirándose frente a frente.

Bella no hizo ningún esfuerzo por salir de la cárcel que ahora significaban los brazos de Edward , y al contrario, poso sus manos con timidez en su pecho blanco. Edward no quito las manos de la cintura de bella, su cuerpo respondía de manera distinta a la normal. Miles de veces en el pasado había rechazado a miles de mujeres, ninguna le atraía de la forma en que ella lo lograba. Solo con ser ella misma había logrado cautivarlo y enamorarlo. Ahora su único anhelo era estar cerca, a su lado. Contra viento y marea.

Las manos de asesino cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a subir y bajar lentamente por la espalda de bella y ella poso el rostro en su pecho.

Ninguno sabia lo que pasaba con exactitud

Ninguno dijo nada

Pero era evidente la atracción que existían entre ellos y los sentimientos de por medio.

¡Habían esperado tanto el uno por el otro!

Bella escondida, en sus penas y sinsabores, nunca había conocido la alegría de estar cerca del ser amado …nunca se había enamorado.

Edward se había insensibilizado desde sus 16 años, cuando se unió a vulturis, pero con bella lograba sacar lo mejor de el a la luz. Su lado mas humano.

Edward levanto con el pulgar el rostro de bella, ella obediente dejo que la observara. El acerco su rostro al de ella, nervioso y ansioso como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Estaban frente a frente, fundiéndose sus miradas en una sola conexión.

- tengo miedo…- susurro bella

- yo también - admitió Edward.

Y ante lo tonto de la situación sonrieron.

Las trabas quedaron atrás, mientras Edward levantaba a bella en vilo y estampaba sus labios suavemente . Ella rodeo su níveo cuello con sus brazos y enredo los dedos en el cabello broncíneo del asesino. Poco le importo a ella vulturis o jake en ese momento magnifico. Poco le importo a el los presagios de muerte que se cernían sobre ambos al declararle su amor y oposición a la muerte de ella. ahora lo único que estaba claro era que la deseaba y amaba como nunca antes a alguien.

La piel nunca fue tan sensible, como cuando bella sintió las suaves caricias de Edward contra su piel. Nunca creyó haber probado algo tan dulce en comparación a los labios de el.

Edward acerco mas su cuerpo al de bella y se sintió tan libre como nunca antes lo había estado. Con suavidad y un tanto temeroso lamió el labio inferior de bella, a lo que ella respondió automáticamente abriendo la boca levemente, dando su consentimiento.

El beso que en un inicio había sido un leve toque , de pronto se convirtió en algo profundo, algo intimo y que poco a poco desprendía erotismo. Finalmente ante la ausencia de aire se separaron.

- guau- musito débilmente bella. Edward la miraba con una emoción indescriptible en el rostro. Tan ruborizado como ella.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo alcanzo a decir bella. Luego un sonido a sus espaldas los advirtió y la luz ilumino la cocina.

- ¿bella? - murmuro adormilado Billy Black

bella sintió heladas las manos, al darse cuanta de que Edward , ya no se encontraba entre sus brazos. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle

- si Billy- murmuro cabizbaja. Le había entrado de golpe un frío , que la calo hasta lo mas profundo de su corazón.

-¿esta bien?- pregunto al notar su voz

- no - murmuro y tomo el vaso de leche con rapidez , no era buena mintiendo, así que era mejor decir las cosas con claridad desde el principio.

- tranquila, todo se solucionara y los culpables pagaran- le intento consolar . Bella intuyo que creía que lo suyo era melancolía por Charlie, mejor si pensaba así. Le dedico una sonrisa débil y se dirigió lo mas rápido a su habitación.

Tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta. Como fue capaz de creer que alguien como el se iba a interesar en una chica como ella. Siempre supo que no tenia ningún atractivo, pero esto era demasiado. Quizás solo confundió las cosas y la beso para no herirla, pero al final había terminado hiriéndola mas de lo que ella necesitaba. El ultimo tramo de las escaleras lo corrió intentando retener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salirse con la suya. Apenas llego a su habitación se apoyo contra la pared y lagrimas escaparon de sus mejillas.¿ por que había huido?

Se sentía tonta

Se sentía sola

Se sentía herida

- lo siento .- escucho una voz sumamente familiar frente suyo . Alzo los ojos creyéndose engañada, pero en su cama se veía a Edward , siendo el fiel reflejo del arrepentimiento.

Este al mirar las lagrimas de la chica, se sobresalto y se acerco, mas ella negó.

- no lo hagas, por favor- susurro

- ¿por que ?- fue su murmullo

- si no me quieres no lo hagas- rogó

Edward en un tiempo record estuvo a su lado rodeándola con sus brazos casi con desesperación.

- nunca quise herirte, el miedo me sobrepaso. He vivido rodeado de muerte, de traiciones y sin sentimientos durante tanto tiempo y de pronto llegas tu y logras que pueda volver a sentir como nunca antes sentí- bella sollozaba tiernamente en sus brazos, el tazón con leche, no supo como, logro llegar a una repisa sin derramar nada.- nunca quise herirte, solo me asuste de que todo terminara mal. Bella , yo no debería ni estar cerca de ti. Soy un asesino y tu eras mi victima, yo debía de matarte aquella noche que jake te dejo escapar. El me sustituyo.- dejo escapar con desesperación.

Bella paro de sollozar, de la impresión. ¿El la debía de asesinar?- eso debía de llenarla de miedo, pero por mas que busco esa emoción solo logro sentirse, triste, mas triste que nunca y eso era decir mucho. Edward intento retirarla, o espero a que ella huyera mas ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió.

Bella abrazo su cintura y con voz trémula pregunto

- ¿aun me quieres matar?-

Edward la miro fijamente y lleno de dolor.

- no quiero, ni puedo- murmuro mientras unía su frente a la de ella.- no puedo ni alejarme de ti. Desde que te vi en ese bar fui atrapado por tus acciones y respuestas, por todo lo que tu representas. Nunca había sentido algo tan …poderoso.- murmuro un poco asombrado.

Bella se irguió y le miro a los ojos.

- para mi , eso es suficiente- murmuro y se estrecho mas contra el. Sin importarle que el se encontrara solo con ropa interior, o lo que el resto pensaría.

- para mi también- sonrío el y beso su coronilla. Ella sonrío .

Todo era tan estrambótico. Unas semanas atrás no sentía motivo para seguir adelante mas que la venganza , pero ahora un nuevo sentimiento la impulsaba a salir adelante. Si el hubiera tenido que matarla, ella de seguro se habría ofrecido como su victima sin pensar en su bienestar. Lo amaba y esa realidad la abrumo.

Ahora apoyada en su pecho, escuchaba su respirar acompasado , mientras la luna se lograba abrir paso entre las nubes.

Desde esa noche Edward durmió junto a ella, vigilando su sueño.


	10. inesperado

bueno aca estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo capitulo y brios renovados para seguir escribiendo...^^

pero antes que todo, debo de dirigir una disculpa a todos aquellos que me dieron su apoyo con esta historia, a los que la leyeron y dejaron sus comentarios. lamento haberla mantenido tanto tiempo estancada, pero tuve una crisis creativa bastante dramatica, sin contar el hecho de mi ingreso a la universidad y la poca motivacion que sentia... en parte, generada por los pocos comentarios que en un inicio recibi...pero en fin , todo eso queda atras, y aca esta un nuevo capitulo. espero que sea de su agrado.

lamentablemente , en el futuro me costara renovar, debido a la entrada a la u y todo lo que conlleva...xD. pero intentare renovar lo mas pronto posible.

sin nada mas que decir, les dejo leer.^^

_**y claro, recuerdo que nada de esto me pertenece... los personajes son obra de la maestria narrativa de stephenie meyer... esta historia es sin fin de lucro, bla, bla, bla y solo con afan de entrener y ...jugar, si! xD **_

**Capitulo diez: inesperado**

- toma- le indico suavemente Edward a Bella quien negaba con la cabeza.

- no lo Hare, es asqueroso

Edward alzo una ceja escéptico.

-¿esta es la ultima dosis de tu medicamento, y te resistes?

Bella frunció los labios .

- creía, que cuando me habían dado el alta, era el fin de esta cosa.- miro con repulsión el jarabe que Edward tenia en una cucharilla.

- vamos, es el ultimo esfuerzo.- le insto. Ella negó con la cabeza y con los labios fuertemente apretados.

- Bella- ella volvió a negar con la cabeza. Edward suspiro y se llevo la cuchara a la boca. Bella le miro con espanto.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- gimió, pero no tuvo respuesta alguna. Su mente dejo de trabajar cuando Edward la beso y deposito en su boca el jarabe, que, extrañamente, le sabio dulce. Ella trago sorprendida, el se separo y la miro con una extraña mezcla entre suficiencia y ternura.

- … y esa fue tu ultima dosis de antibiótico

-…ja, que gracioso - murmuro con ironía. El sonrío y se acerco a su rostro.

- Pero funciono - le susurro. Bella se ruborizo inmediatamente. El aliento de Edward acariciaba su rostro. Era deliciosamente dulce.

El la miro a los ojos con un brillo calido, que lograba que el verde fuera mas profundo, y mas brillante. Un verde lleno de vida. Edward sonrío de manera torcida , mientras se acercaba al cuello de la chica.

- ah- musito levemente Bella al sentir como los labios del asesino recorrían la fina piel de su cuello, de una manera lenta y torturante. Pasando luego a su mandíbula, donde mordisqueo levemente, y sus pómulos, a los que beso con paciencia y devoción.

- adoro cuando te sonrojas- murmuro contra la piel de Bella, ella se sonrojo mas.

Ahora la boca de Edward delineaba sus labios de manera lenta y torturante

Así el beso se profundizo hasta que Bella se dio cuenta de que estaban acostados , en su cama, el sobre ella. Era hermoso y placentero sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo frenético.

Edward deshizo el beso y afirmo su frente sobre la de Bella.

- aun no me acostumbro del todo - río en voz baja- no me malinterpretes, pero es …nuevo, esto aun para mi. Nunca había sentido esta necesidad de estar cerca de alguien como contigo, ni nunca había deseado tanto no tener que respirar. Odio realmente cuando debo dejar de besarte- sonrío, mientras fingía molestia.

Bella le beso los labios de manera fugaz.

- entonces no dejes de hacerlo

El sonrío provocativamente , acerco su rostro al de ella, pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió intempestivamente.

- demonios- escucharon mascullar a Jake antes de que desapareciera, dando un portazo

Edward quedo observando la puerta levemente en shock. Bella le miro un tanto asustada. Desde esa noche en que se descubrieron enamorados el uno del otro, cuando Billy apareció, la actitud de Edward no fue la mejor… y aun las cosas eran un tanto difusas para ella y el. Los sentimientos eran claros, pero aun no se mostraban con total libertad ante el resto, por lo inusual y delicado de la situación, sin contar por supuesto, lo nuevo de la experiencia de estar enamorados y ser correspondidos por primera vez en sus vidas. Bella ya lo había aceptado, y lo vivía de manera natural, pero Edward era harina de otro costal. No debía ser nada fácil para el, volver a confiar, mostrarse débil, con cierta dependencia hacia lo que sentía .

Le miro con aflicción, como aun no se movía, ni quitaba los ojos de la puerta, con una expresión indescriptible. Aun consciente de todo lo que significaba para él, esta nueva situación, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco desilusionada y dolida. Intento desprenderse de sus brazos y dejarle un espacio, para hacerles las cosas mas fáciles, pero muy por el contrario, el se aferro a su cintura y bufo con cierto tono optimista. Se tendió al lado de Bella, pero no deshizo la cercanía en ningún momento.

- tranquila, no volveré a huir- le aseguro. Bella miro su rostro curiosa. Y temerosa. Edward solo en ese momento fue capaz de captar el cambio en la expresión de la muchacha, el dolor en sus ojos.

- ¿ cual es el problema, Bella?- pregunto mientras le despejaba el cabello del rostro.

Bella se giro quedando frente a su pecho. Comenzó a juguetear con los botones de la camisa de Edward.

- ¿ ya te sientes cómodo… con todo esto?, ¿ no te molesta?…

- No. No me molesta en absoluto…- le respondió con cierta sorpresa.- no te seria sincero si te dijera que siempre fue así, pero debo de admitir que la practica hace al maestro. y que aunque no este acostumbrado todo esto, lo llevo escrito en mi esencia como hombre, como ser humano. Y desde que te conocí he comenzado a actuar de manera mas natural que nunca en mi vida. Llámale instinto si quieres.- sonrío.

- pero, ¿por qué actuaste así cuando… cuando jake entro y nos encontró, a ti encima mío, casi besándome?

- simple costumbre… estar alerta a todo.- respondió con simpleza - además de que la parte mas dura de todo quizás la vivas tu.- añadió, lleno de un buen humor que maravillo a Bella.

- ¿yo?…¿Por qué?

- desde que conocí a Carlisle y Esme, ellos ha estado preocupados por mi. Han sido los únicos a los cuales he podido contar mis anhelos, mis miedos, el por que de mis elecciones… han sido la única fuente de consuelo y apoyo que he tenido desde que entre a este mundo paralelo. Mis padres se deben de encontrar en algún lugar del mundo. Siempre fueron buenos padres, pero parecíamos mas bien una pareja de enamorados y tres niños, que una familia. Se aman intensamente el uno al otro, tanto que mi padre , cuando nació Alice, y al ver que su esposa podría morir en el proceso, estaba decidido matarse antes que vivir sin ella, aun si debía de abandonarnos a mi hermano y a mi.- una sonrisa triste surco su rostro, Bella había comenzado a delinear sus pómulos con cierta paz que reconforto a Edward.

- debió de ser triste - murmuro. Edward agradeció que Bella no intentara consolarlo.

- lo era … a veces. Pero siempre nos tuvimos a los tres. No podrías haber encontrado tres hermanos mas unidos en ninguna familia. Por eso me destrozaba en parte tener que mentirles sobre mi doble vida, solo que ahora me doy cuenta de cuanto me dañaba. como te dije, estaba insensibilizado hasta que te encontré a ti.- Bella se acerco mas a Edward, un rubor cubría sus mejillas. Edward continuo.

- cuando encontré a Esme y Carlisle, encontré una familia que conocía lo que yo hacia y no me juzgaba, buscaban consolarme y hacerme sentir mejor. Me guiaron con el asunto de jake y con el cuidar de la vida de mis familiares. Pero ante mi insensibilidad para con el mundo y mi soledad se veían acongojados. Temían que tanta sangre y matanza me hubiesen quitado toda esperanza en el futuro, toda posibilidad de sentir, de amar específicamente, convirtiéndome en suicida y huraño. Ahora seguro Jake ya les habrá llegado, con el comentario sutil de que nos estábamos besando y ellos estarán mas que satisfechos. Deberás de aguantar algunas miradas de agradecimiento por haberme salvado… incluso , quizás algunas palabras de agradecimiento. Y por que no decirlo, miles de abrazos y besos por parte de Esme- levanto un ceja provocativo. Luego rodó los ojos.

- yo no te he salvado - se quejo Bella

- si lo has hecho, no sabes de que modo

- entonces tu también lo has hecho, evitando matarme y decidiendo estar conmigo- le rebatió.

Edward la miro profundamente y la abrazo contra su pecho.

Los 2 días siguientes fueron activos… y muy extraños. Comenzando por el hecho de que debían de tener todo listo ante la pronta mudanza, así que Esme no dejaba descasar a nadie. Todos debían de cooperar, sin excepciones. Así, Bella se vio inmersa en el mundo de la envoltura de copas, cubiertos, retratos y diferentes artículos pequeños, mientras que Edward y Jacob se hacían cargo de envolver cosas mas pesadas y delicadas ( la casa de Esme estaba tan bien surtida como una tienda de anticuario). Carlisle había sido transferido a un hospital de Chicago por lo que él fue el primero en partir, para ordenar papeleo y detalles legales de la mudanza. Billy se la pasaba entrando y saliendo de la biblioteca, con cajas y carpetas, con el fiel Sam a su lado. Y a pesar de que Bella no había cruzado mas de dos palabras con Sam, podía percibir ciertas miradas hostiles de este hacia Edward. Miradas cargadas de rencor y de dolor que la desconcertó por completo Una noche decidió preguntárselo a Edward.

- como asesino, herí a muchas personas, y a veces pase a llevar la vida de quienes no lo merecían. El no perdona el que vulturis casi haya acabado con su novia.

Esa fue la única explicación que le dio. Sin detalle alguno. Bella descubrió cierto gesto de agonía en sus facciones, por lo que no le presiono mas, pero las dudas persistían, de manera casi venenosa, por su mente. ¿ acaso Edward había sido el encargado de casi matar a la novia de Sam?.¿ que había ocurrido finalmente con la muchacha?. No supo mas del tema. Y Edward se cuido de que no volviera a salir a la luz.

Pero no era lo único extraño.

Desde que Jacob los hubiera descubierto en la habitación, se encontraba alejado y huraño. Se distancio de Bella, casi con la misma intensidad con que antes se intentaba acercar a ella. Por otro lado, a Edward, vez que podía herirlo (cuando cargaban muebles) lo hacia. En una ocasión, Edward casi cae escaleras abajo, aplastado por 90 kilos de madera de rauli tallado, por que Jake había soltado sin querer la cómoda (N/A: es un tipo de mueble) de Esme. Como si estuviera celoso.

Celoso. Bella no se lo podía creer. Siempre habían sido grandes amigos, sobrellevando uno las penas del otro. Pero de ahí a que jake se pusiera celoso de Edward era algo totalmente distinto. Y casi surrealista. ¡Si apenas la reconocía!.

Pero definitivamente lo mas extraño de todo era como Edward había logrado avanzar de manera natural para con Bella, manteniéndose siempre a su lado, casi como si ella fuera la tierra y el la luna, girando siempre de acuerdo a lo que deseaba o quería, atraído por una fuerza que desprendía de todo su ser.

O quizás fuera viceversa.

Pero a pesar de lo reciente de sus afectos, de lo extraño de la situación, del riesgo que los rodeaba y del mal humor de Jake, parecía que ambos habían sido destinados a encontrarse a la fuerza, de manera casi magnética e ineludible. Pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, para alegría de Esme, y la confianza entre ambos era cada vez mayor. No parecía una relación pasajera, surtida por la pasión, o la curiosidad y el simple gusto. Ambos intuían que se trataba de algo mas profundo, mas estable y mas longevo de lo que ellos mismo pensaban. Mas adelante se darían cuenta de que desde el inicio de sus tiempos, uno constituía parte del otro. Y viceversa. Como dos entes que se necesitaban y ansiaban casi con desesperación.

Pero no todo era color de rosas, claro esta. Los fantasmas del pasado con frecuencia rondaban en medio de Edward y Bella, como si se opusieran a su amor. Bella por las noches sufría de pesadillas cubiertas de sangre, lagrimas y manos que la acechaban desde cada esquina de una habitación oscura. Pese a que era fuerte, aun cargaba en su subconsciente la traumática experiencia de la violación. No permitía que nadie, ningún hombre se acercara demasiado a ella, mostrándose sutil y constantemente a la defensiva.

A excepción de Edward.

Él era el único hombre al cual aceptaba, al cual deseaba y quería. Era lo único que lograba tranquilizarla en aquellos sueños nebulosos y llenos de horror.

Edward por su parte, se sentía constantemente acosado por la culpa de poner en riesgo a Bella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió lastima y verdadera admiración por los gemelos Hale, por como habían luchado por lo que amaban y habían logrado mantener a salvo a sus respectivas parejas. Ahora comprendía a la perfección los sentimientos sobre-protectores de Jasper sobre Alice y la encrucijada que había debido sortear.

Y por no nombrar a las miles de hormonas que nunca creyó poseer, y por las cuales estaba acechado.

Cuando estaba con Bella, debía de mantenerse cauto y prudente, pues además de haber despertado como ser humano, había despertado como hombre. Cada caricia, por muy leve que fuera, despertaba anhelos, apetitos, que ni el mismo conocía; Y debía de refrenarse a su instinto de hacerle el amor de manera salvaje, recordándose que Ella era la cosa mas especial que nunca había tenido y que aun no estaba preparada, después de todo lo ocurrido.

**********************************************************************

- recuerden. Cuando suene tu teléfono Edward, deben de salir inmediatamente de esta

casa y poner en marcha la operación. La dirección ya la conoces. Si suena el teléfono que le entregue a Bella, significa que han sido descubiertos y deben de huir inmediatamente a un sitio seguro… tu entiendes.

Edward asintió solemne. La lluvia era mas fuerte que hace media hora, situación que no dejaba de preocuparle.

- ¿llegaron los primeros?- pregunto de manera casual, refiriéndose a Esme y Billy.

- si. Deben de tener cuidado. Y no dejes que la presión te gane

- nunca lo hizo

- pero nunca llevaste un paquete tan preciado, ¿ o me equivoco?

Edward se apretó el tabique nasal con el índice y el pulgar. Ya sabia ESO.

- lamento haberte incordiado- la voz de Carlisle reflejaba arrepentimiento

- descuida , todo saldrá bien.

- lo se. Suerte hijo

- gracias… - un extraño nudo creció en la garganta de Edward- adiós.

Cerro el teléfono con la misma tensión de antes. La sangre por sus venas corría mas frenética que antes y la respiración no era tan pausada como de costumbre. La operación había sido puesta en marcha hacia 4 horas. Hacia 1 que Jacob ya se había ido, junto con sam.

Suspiro pesado, en un intento de retomar su control, pero los nervios estaban a flor de piel, mas que de costumbre.

" _un paquete tan preciado"_

Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras la resolución resurgía con mayor fuerza que antes. La misión era mantener a Bella con vida y a salvo. Aun a costa de su propia vida. Desde que la había visto en aquel bar, su vida había tomado un rumbo desconocido y cuyo eje era Bella, su presencia.

Siempre fue un ser ególatra y desconfiado que lograba sus propósitos sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero nunca había dudado de que sortearía cualquier obstáculo con solo poner de su parte.

¡que lejanos se encontraban esos días!

Ahora, analizaba mil veces el mismo plan, un simple transporte, y la inseguridad lo carcomía.

"_algo mas preciado que su propia vida"_

Cerro los ojos levemente y de manera inmediata llego el recuerdo de los últimos días. Habían sido los mejores de su vida. Nunca había experimentado tal amor por parte de alguien, el sentir que sus manos, sus labios y su cuerpo en general poseían un complemento, un lugar al cual pertenecían. Sus labios calzaban a la perfección con los de Bella. Sus manos poseían una misión mas en la vida, que solo matar. Todo su cuerpo parecía estar destinado a ser parte del de ella. Y por otro lado, nunca creyó sentirse tan anhelado por alguien. Sus hermanos lo querían, pero no era lo mismo. Bella le extrañaba en cuanto el se alejaba, sus ojos eran claros y limpios al momento de abrazarle, sus labios devotos y obedientes a su voluntad. Ella hacia todo por agradarle a alguien… ¿ como el?.

Sonrío de manera torcida.

El destino no era justo.

De todos los hombres que podían hacerla feliz, elegía al que mas daño podía causarle.

Sonrío mas ampliamente y se sintió afortunado.

- se sincero, ¿ a que estoy horrible?

Edward abrió los ojos y se giro para encontrar a una mujer de pelo rubio pajizo liso, corto hasta los hombros, ropas oscuras y anchas. Le pareció distinguir ciertos bultos en la cintura, como si deseara verse mas gorda… con resultados nulos.

- mmmnm- fue todo lo que pudo decir Edward.

A decir verdad, no le gustaba para nada como se veía con esas ropas, desmerecían totalmente sus delicadas formas y el pelo rubio la hacia parecer con aspecto demasiado blanco, casi como un fantasma.

- lo sabia- bufo molesta

- ¿ intentabas verte … gorda?- pregunto un tanto escéptico. Ella se ruborizo levemente.

- creí que debía verme lo mas diferente posible.

- pues has fracasado en ese punto, te ves un tanto desproporcionada.

- es culpa de esta maldita faja. No la pude poner lo suficientemente firme.- Bella se levanto el polerón everlast negro y desteñido, mostrando unos cojines pequeños sujetados por una faja floja. Edward se acerco y comenzó a sacar los bultos rapidamente.

-¡¿ que haces?!- se alarmo la muchacha.

- te los pondré bien, tranquila.- susurro - no bajes los brazos y sostén el polerón- indico con tono practico.

Bella asintió y pronto sintió la piel suave de los dedos de Edward recorriendo su torso mientras intentaba desenrollar la faja. Un tímido rubor se abrió paso y se obligo a respirar.

El asesino se hinco para poder tener un mejor acceso a la cintura de la muchacha y se asombro de ver lo delicada y suave que parecía su piel. Hasta ese momento solo había visto sus brazos, parte de las piernas, cuello y rostro. Y solo con vislumbrar ese pequeño trozo de torso entendió por que los besos y abrazos no bastan.

Al apreciar la piel, una llama se encendió de nuevo y un deseo de abalanzarse sobre ella y lamer lentamente su ombligo creció con fuerza. Se imagino siguiendo la línea del estomago, hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, extendiendo sus manos para abarcarla por completo. El plan había pasado a un segundo lugar.

¡el plan!

La lujuria cedió a la cordura y Edward cerro los ojos en busca de un tema de conversación y calma.

Tomo dos cojines con las manos mas heladas que nunca y aspiro una gran bocanada de aire.

- esto…¿ con que soñabas anoche?- pregunto intentando parecer calmado. Bella dio un respingo ante lo frío de las manos de Edward… un frío que quemaba.

- ¿a… anoche?

- si. Te movías demasiado y susurraste algo de aléjate Mike.

Bella se ruborizo.

Edward interpreto su silencio de la peor manera.

- ¿ quien es Mike?- pregunto un poco molesto. Los celos afloraron con facilidad.

- Mike….- bella suspiro pesadamente.- Mike era un chico que andaba, según decía, "loco por mi".

Las manos de Edward se detuvieron ipso facto. Su voz sonó fría como el hielo.

- ¿loco por ti?… el fue…

- ¡no, Dios!. Lo detestaba con todo mi ser. Pero el no entendía el vocablo no. Una vez lo amenace con la pistola de mi padre. Pero al parecer le gustaban los deportes de riesgo.

- entonces… nunca le quisiste- la voz de Edward no sonó lo suficientemente desinteresada. Bella lo noto y sonrío ampliamente.

- creo que deje mas que claro que no…¿estabas celoso acaso?

- por supuesto. Aunque me tranquiliza eso de que me amas solo a mi.- ahora su tono era ufano. Bella sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo. Hasta ese momento nunca había podido decirle cuanto le amaba.

- anoche dijiste que solo me querías a mi. Que solo me amabas a mi, para ser mas claro.- explico Edward.

- ¿y aun así estabas celoso?- pregunto aun escéptica

- siempre. No sabes la poca confianza que tengo en mi. Aun temo que esto sea un cruel y dulce sueño y que me dejes por alguien que si te merezca… aun espero eso - apretó con fuerza la faja. Una ira poco común con si mismo había nacido - de veras, debería de alejarme de ti, Quisiera poder alejarme … pero no puedo, aun no entiendo como puedes amar a alguien como yo. Pero supongo que soy lo suficientemente egoísta para aceptar eso, el ser feliz aun después de haber matado a tanta gente… si quizás no me necesitaras tanto…

Algo húmedo y calido cayo sobre sus brazos, y alzo la vista inmediatamente. Le basto echar una mirada al rostro compungido de Bella para entender que ella había malinterpretado sus palabras. Se levanto casi impulsado por un resorte, ella se alejo, mientras con la manga intentaba secarse las lagrimas.

- Bella no es lo que piensas…

Ella le miro enfurecida. Si era lo que pensaba , estaba casi segura. Se alejo de el con un dolor palpitante en su pecho. El la retuvo con fuerza por un brazo impidiéndole alejarse. Bella intento forcejear en vano. Detestaba que la vieran llorar.

- Bella, no es nada contra ti- intento excusarse Edward, mas ella negó.

- eso ya lo se.- le miro furibunda intentando detener las lagrimas. Intento girarse, mas las manos del asesino la dieron vuelta y acunaron su rostro con cautela. Ella se negaba a mirarle a los ojos, no quería ver aquel dolor e inseguridad pintado en ellos. Le quería demasiado, como para intentar dejarlo. Y por eso sufría con las palabras de Edward. Finalmente alzo la vista, y lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

- lo siento… perdóname por favor.

Bella no supo que responder. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir, tenia miedo de que ÉL la abandonara.

Alzo sus brazos y poso de manera leve sus manos sobre las mejillas de él. Edward inclino su frente, suspirando con dificultad.

- solo… no vuelvas a decirme eso… por favor.- le rogó. Ya había sufrido bastante al perder a Charlie y casi a Jacob.

Edward abrió sus ojos por fin y asintió como un niño al que han pillado en una travesura. Sus miradas se fundieron, cada uno perdido en el iris del otro y en sus propios pensamientos a la vez.

- se que ya lo debes de saber , pero te amo y no podrás hacer nada contra eso.- susurro Bella. Edward sonrío casi relajado antes de inclinarse para poder besarla.

Era dulce, pero con mas confianza que antes, un toque casi mágico que los hizo olvidar por un momento aquellas sombras, aquellas tinieblas que existían a su alrededor.

Se separaron y el la atrajo hacia su pecho con fuerza, ella solo se dejo querer con indolencia.

- te amo- un susurro similar al ruido que provoca una gota de agua rompió el ambiente de silencio.

Bella en un principio se sorprendió, para luego sonreír casi exultante de alegría. Una alegría que la rebosaba de aguas calidas.

- ya lo se- murmuro contra el pecho de Edward, abrazándose con mas fuerza a el.

Era casi surrealista todo lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos. Un mes atrás el miedo la carcomía al observar como Edward la cuasi raptaba y ahora era incapaz de vivir sin él.

- un mes y ya nos amamos- río temblorosa Bella - es el destino

- debo de darles crédito a mis hermanos… el amor a primera vista si existe.- le respondió Edward. Le beso nueva y repetidamente.

Bella iba a abrir la boca, entre uno y otro beso, cuando sorpresivamente el timbre sonó. Inmediatamente Edward la lanzo con cuidado al piso, con el protegiéndola con su cuerpo. El timbre volvió a sonar con insistencia. Edward saco con una pistola debajo de su suéter de cuello alto. Le indico a Bella que no se moviera de esa posición y se desplazo lentamente hacia la puerta. El timbre volvía a sonar con insistencia, ahora acompañado de golpes fuertes y rítmicos contra la puerta.

- por favor abran la puerta, es urgente.- Susurro una voz desde el exterior y Bella pudo perfectamente distinguir el cambio en las expresiones de Edward. De aquella frialdad y precaución, había pasado al desconcierto y miedo.

Y ante sus asustados ojos vio como entreabría la puerta. Un grito ahogado escapo de su garganta al ver una estela rubia abrir la puerta con fuerza, estrellándolo ligeramente contra la pared.

- ¡Edward!- grito. Se levanto dispuesta a protegerlo, aun sabiendo que no tendría ninguna posibilidad. Pero no le importaba si moría por salvarle a el. Otra figura apareció en escena. Interponiéndose en su camino. Una mujer pequeña y con un indomable cabello negro.

-¿ Alice?

La mujer la miro con sorpresa. Sorpresa que se veía reflejada en el rostro de Edward y Bella.

- ¿Bella?

La figura rubia soltó a Edward y cerro la puerta rapidamente. Cuando se giro , Bella no cabía de su asombro.¿ que demonios hacían ahí Alice y su prometido?.

-hasta que al fin te hemos podido localizar, Edward- fue el leve murmullo de jasper.

El celular de Edward sonó claramente.

****************************************************************+

Edward manejaba lo mas rápido que le permitía la lluvia. Sujetaba el volante con los nudillos casi blancos. A su lado Jasper conectaba cables al techo del auto con maestría y seguridad, mientras Alice sujetaba una caja de color negro a la cual desembocaban dichas conexiones. Jasper tendió la mano y Alice le entrego el objeto en cuestión. Apretó una serie de botones y enseguida una serie de luces se activaron, como las de un modém de Internet. Bella creyó escuchar un leve sonido, como el de una señal interrumpida, seguido de un pitido que le taladro los oídos por unos cuantos segundos. Luego un silencio se instalo y las luces de la caja quedaron titilando de un intenso color verde limón.

- listo.- proclamo Jasper- las señales fueron cortadas y tal como pensaban, estaban siendo vigilados. ¿la casa estaba protegida?- pregunto casi como si preguntara por el clima. Edward frunció los labios antes de responder con un asentimiento seco. Bella creyó sentir como aumentaba la velocidad.

Alice se acomodo en el asiento trasero junto a Bella, con una mirada que vagaba de la curiosidad a la preocupación. Bella por su parte miraba con la capucha del polerón cubriéndole el rostro levemente. Aun no salía de la impresión de ver a Alice en esa situación, aunque luego de enamorarse de Edward y del drástico cambio de su vida no se hubiera asombrado de ver animales parlantes o unicornios de largas pestañas.

- ¿ como demonios se te ocurrió incluir a mi hermana en todo esto?- la voz de Edward la sobresalto. Estaba cargada de preocupación y furia, toda dirigida a Jasper, que le miraba impasible desde el asiento del copiloto. Bella podía asegurar que Alice se encogió un poco en el asiento disgustada al parecer también,

- primero, por que no empezamos por tu doble vida que nos llevas escondiendo de hace cuanto Edward, ¿ 3, 4 años?- le recrimino Alice con ironía. Edward se tenso sobre el asiento.

- ¿desde cuando lo sabes?, ¿ acaso Jasper te lo dijo?- le contesto con tono acido.

- lo supe desde el momento en que te comenzaste a distanciar de nosotros, desde que conocí a Jake tres años atrás, por la forma en como miro a Jasper y Rosalie. Investigue y finalmente decidieron contarme algunas cosas para que no siguiera poniendo en riesgo mi vida. Bella también aporto su granito de arena.- ironizo

-¿ Bella?- pregunto un poco sorprendido Edward. Jasper le contesto

- ella es una de las mejores amigas de Alice. Cuando huyo a la primera que contacto fue a ella desde un teléfono publico, antes de que comenzara a huir.

- Pero aun así, no debiste de buscarme… Jasper te hubiera protegido. No debiste de hacerlo.

Alice frunció mas el ceño y le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor y dolor a Edward.

- ¡OH!, ¿no debía de hacerlo?, pero si debía de esperar que de un día para otro desaparecieras de la faz de la tierra por que un asesinato o misión no salio bien, ¿ no es así, Edward?. ¡No se trata de que yo quiera que tu me protejas imbecil, se trata de que eres mi hermano!- casi le grito Alice. Bella se acerco levemente a su mejor amiga y le tomo la mano en un intento de calmarla.

Alice bufo un poco molesta aun, pero intento tranquilizarse. Edward lucia irritado y frustrado.

- no lo tomes con el…- susurro Bella casi de manera inaudible. Alice no la miro, por lo que Bella se atrevió a continuar.- lo único que buscaba era protegerte a ti y a Emmett. Después de que terminara todo esto iba a poder renunciar a la vida que llevaba finalmente.- intento calmar a su amiga. Ella alzo la vista extrañada. Jasper desde delante se giro levemente, con interés y desconcierto en sus ojos.

- ¿renunciar finalmente?…- Bella asintió y Edward suspiro largamente. Ella no pudo evitar acariciar su hombro con un toque amistoso, detalle que no paso inadvertido para Alice, quien miro a su hermano y a Bella alternadamente y entrecerró los ojos.

- cuando lleguemos a "la casa" les explicaremos todo con mas tiempo- dictamino Edward finalmente.

- eso espero… por que también necesitamos de su ayuda. Ese es el principal motivo de nuestra visita.

- ¿ a que te refieres Jasper?- pregunto Bella con curiosidad. A su lado Alice agacho la cabeza y Bella creyó notar como caían algunas lagrimas.

- a …a Emmett… el desapareció.- pronuncio con un poco de dificultad, antes de que Alice rompiera a llorar.

Bella se apresuro a abrazarla para contenerla. Alzo su vista y por un breve momento se encontró con los ojos de Edward.

Y supo que de alguna manera el también estaba llorando.

** un fic con Reviews es un fic feliz...^^ xD**

**kisses, hugs and chocolates**

**amie**


	11. Espera

**Holas a todos aquellos que leen este fic..... me disculpo muy apenada por no haber subido antes cap, pero resulta que con la U las cosas se complican BASTANTE... en fin , espero que les gusten y no olviden....**

**nada de esto me pertenece ( excepto la historia, por supuesto)....los personajes son obra de la maestria narrativa y creativa de estephenie meyer...solo yo juego con ellos en esta historia **

**_disfrutad =)_**

**Capitulo once: Espera.**

Bella se paseaba sin cesar por su habitación, mientras la ansiedad y la angustia la consumían poco a poco. Hacia unas horas que Edward había salido de la casa junto con Carlisle y Jasper. Y aun no se veían signos de vida de algunos de ellos. Se sentó con estrés en la cama de dos plazas, y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Extrañaba horrorosamente Edward, su presencia tranquilizadora, su aroma embriagador, sus fuertes brazos, en los que se podía perder con indolencia… y temía por él. Desde que hubieran llegado a la casa, Edward había ido directo a hablar con Carlisle. Estuvieron discutiendo durante horas en el escritorio de este , junto a Jasper y Billy. Cuando finalmente habían salido, Edward poseía nuevamente aquellos ojos en donde se podía vislumbrar el sufrimiento y la tortura. La misma mirada que le hizo escribir una nota en un bar.

Esa noche él no había dormido… y ella le abrazo y acaricio como si de un niño se tratara. Desde que le hubiera conocido nunca le había visto tan derrotado y furioso consigo mismo.

- es mi culpa- había murmurado miles de veces esa noche. Bella le había acallado con una negación y besándolo suavemente. Pero aun así, al amanecer, él partió a unirse a Jasper y Carlisle con el rostro sombrío e inexpresivo.

Una lagrima se escapo inconscientemente. Odiaba verlo sufrir. Se sentía tan impotente, sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Como una lisiada.

- ¿puedo pasar?

Bella se seco el rostro e inspiro varias veces intentando calmarse.

- si- murmuro. La puerta se abrió y Alice entro con cautela a la habitación, tanteando el ambiente.

- ¿ como estas?- pregunto. Bella vio como una ojeras azules enmarcaban el bello rostro de su amiga.

- mejor que tu, creo.

Alice sonrío con dificultad, se alzo de hombros con cierto aire de resignación.

- tu tampoco estas mejor.- le susurro. Bella suspiro.

- es que soy una maldita egoísta… extraño a Edward y me preocupo por el.- soltó con total sinceridad. Se recostó en la cama, Alice a su lado la imito, quedando frente a ella.

- no eres egoísta… solo le quieres demasiado como para perderlo.- contesto con simpleza. Bella la miro con cierta sorpresa.- no fue difícil darse cuenta de la intimidad con la que se tratan y como se miran.

- ¿no te molesta?

Alice sonrío ampliamente, la alegría cruzo su rostro levemente.

- no, me hace feliz que finalmente mi hermano tenga alguien a quien amar. El siempre fue un ser solitario. Se podría decir que sufre síndrome del hermano del medio- río suavemente- pero siempre fue la voz de la conciencia y generalmente se preocupaba mas por nosotros que por el mismo… ¿sabes que eres la primera y la única?- le pregunto con una sonrisa picara. Bella enrojeció.- además , eres mi amiga. Para mi eso es la mejor carta de presentación que puedes tener.

- siempre creí que las hermanas se oponían a que sus hermanos se relacionaran con sus amigas

- yo no soy una hermana normal, por si no te has dado cuenta.- sonrío Alice.

El silencio volvió a envolver la habitación. Ambas amigas se quedaron mirando el vacío cada una en sus propios miedos y pensamientos. Bella observo de soslayo a Alice. Tan serena, pese a las circunstancias. Deseo ser tan fuerte como ella.

- ¿ como se conocieron?- pregunto súbitamente Alice. Bella dio un respingo.

-¿ah?

- ya sabes, como se conocieron… yo nunca los presente y dada las circunstancias que has vivido…- dejo la frase a medio concluir.

- es una larga historia…- susurro, Alice se acomodo en la cama.

- tenemos tiempo- murmuro.

**********************************************************************

Alice dormía finalmente, mientras Bella la arropaba con las mantas. Era mejor que descansara antes que seguir con la incertidumbre de la duda. Deseo poder dormir como ella, pero la ausencia de Edward no se lo permitía.

_Las consecuencias de estar enamorada _pensó con ironía.

La puerta se abrió ligeramente y por ella apareció Jacob con una taza humeante en las manos.

- ten- le indico con rudeza. - te ayudara a calmar la angustia.

Bella le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿al fin has decidido quitarme el veto de silencio.?- susurro mordazmente. Jacob bufo.

- he decidido que mereces mi importante presencia en tu vida.- replico.

- ¿debería acaso sentirme halagada?

Jake sonrío ampliamente.

- por supuesto- se burlo.

Bella se acerco y tomo bruscamente la taza de las manos de jake, mientras salía rapidamente de la habitación. El solo rodó los ojos y la siguió.

- niñato, entupido, engreído, temperamental, imbecil…- refunfuñaba sin parar Bella. Se sentó con decisión en el rellano de la escalera. Jake la imito a la perfección.

- ¿puedo?- pregunto, intentando ser educado.

- no.- le replico mordaz y llena de rabia Bella.

- pero la escalera es libre.

- entonces para que mierda preguntas- le gruño amenazadoramente.- si al final te sentaras igual.

Jacob soltó un silbido. Y Bella inmediatamente se ruborizo. Ella no era una persona agresiva, pero el era uno de los pocos que conseguían sacarla hasta el limite.

- lo siento.- Soltó a regañadientes.- disculpa si fui demasiado directa… quizás debí decir " si la escalera es la libre, por que no le preguntas a ella" - sonrío con ironía. La taza de chocolate humeaba suavemente aún.

- estas molesta por mi actitud- soltó en una especie de suspiro. clavo sus ojos negros en el suelo con vehemencia. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Bella suspiro e intento controlar su genio y la frustración que sentía. Estaba molesta por su actitud, por como eran las cosas con el, por que estaba amnésico, por que Edward no volvía….

- en parte - acepto- no es fácil que una persona que es amigo tuyo, de la noche a la mañana te deje de hablar sin motivo aparente y que intente dañar a alguien que quieres… nunca creí que los celos fueran tan poderosos y perjudiciales entre amigos.- le recrimino con acritud.

Jacob ahora lucia abochornado y desvío la vista.

-hummm… celos de amigos- murmuro. Sus mejillas morenas , de pronto se pusieron de un brillante color rosado.

- ¿estas ruborizándote Jake?- pregunto ilusa Bella. Jake negó con la cabeza e intento desviar el rostro. Bella le miraba con curiosidad y cierta pizca de humor.

-eh… No , solo bebe el chocolate- le insto mientras se paraba nervioso.

- pero…- intento preguntarle Bella, Jake negó con la cabeza y le tapo la boca con una manaza suya.

- realmente siento mucho si te molesto mi actitud… prometo que intentare ser bueno… pero no esperes mucho de mi.

Bella se libero brevemente de la mano de el y la duda se mezclaba con la curiosidad.

- pero, ¿ por que tu…?- no pudo terminar la frase. Esme entro al salón cargando bolsas de supermercado y Jake se apresuro a ir a buscarlas y desaparecer rumbo a la cocina, dejando a Bella con la palabra en la boca. Esme parecía igual de sorprendida.

- ¿ interrumpí algo?

Bella no supo si decirle que si o que no. Esme solo se alzo de hombros y se encamino hacia la cocina.

- ¿ que tal esta Alice?- pregunto con preocupación. Bella sonrío levemente.

- esta mejor que antes, ahora duerme…

- es mejor que descanse lo suficiente. Necesita energías y al parecer estuvieron buscando a Edward sin descanso durante un largo tiempo. O al menos así nos contó jasper. Necesitaban advertirle.

Bella se acerco a la mesa y se sentó, mientras tomaba el taza ya media vacía con ambas manos, en un intento de encontrar calor. Miro a Esme con cierta curiosidad.

- ¿advertirle?…pero ¿de que ?- pregunto. Esme la miro alzándose de hombros.

- no lo se- susurro. Por un instante a Bella le pareció atisbar el mismo dolor de Edward en sus ojos.- intente enterarme de algo mas, pero jasper se encerró en el despacho de Carlisle, junto a Edward y Billy. No deseo preocuparte pero…

Bella se inclino mas en la mesa preocupada y curiosa.

- ¿pero…?

Esme tomo aire y miro el techo con expresión reflexiva.

- todo es demasiado similar… - susurro mas para si que para Bella. Afuera la lluvia comenzó a caer fina y fría. El reloj dio las 6 de la tarde. Un silencio incomodo se instalo en la acogedora cocina. Esme suspiro con pesar antes de volver en si.

- olvida lo que dije, querida. Son divagaciones mías. - soltó rompiendo el silencio. Bella la miro con intriga.- preparare un estofado, ¿crees que a Alice le guste? - comento de manera casual

- de seguro… le encantara- respondió no del todo convencida, mientras dejaba el tazón en el lavadero. Fijo su mirada en Esme quien había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, con aquella mirada dulce, mientras recorría la cocina en busca de alimentos y cantando en voz baja. No podía evitar sentir curiosidad por las palabras de ella, eso de "demasiado similar", pero prefirió callar. Por algo ella no quería hablar del tema, pero siempre podría averiguar. Se dio vuelta, para ir a dormir un poco, cuando la voz de Esme la llamo

- ¿Bella?

-¿si?

-¿podrías avisarme cuando despierte Alice?

Bella asintió silenciosamente y luego se dirigió a su habitación. Había algo que la incomodaba, no sabia que, pero en definitiva debía de descubrirlo. Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que no alcanzo a notar la mirada de preocupación que le dirigió Esme, mientras suspiraba frustrada.

*********************************************************************

Unos sonidos fuera de lo común la despertaron, movimiento y susurros urgentes. La tranquilidad del amanecer fue rota por una maldición y un cerrar de puertas presuroso. Se levanto aun un tanto dormida, y abrió la puerta. A sus espaldas, Alice se había despertado también.

-¿ que ocurre, Bella?- pregunto con voz somnolienta.

- no lo se. Iré a averiguar- se giro en busca de un suéter o algo que la protegiera del frío nocturno, mas Alice le tendió una manta.

- te acompaño- fue la simple constatación de un hecho. Bella no pronuncio palabra. Sabia que si ella se encontraba así de impaciente por Edward, Alice lo sufría quizás igual o mas.

Bajó las escaleras con prudencia, sintiendo los pasos de Alice a sus espaldas. Los ruidos provenían de la biblioteca. Se dirigieron con cautela ahí, hasta que Alice ahogo un grito.

-¡Bella, mira!.

Bella miro hacia donde le indicaba Alice y en el suelo encontró un fino hilillo de sangre que recorría de manera irregular todo el trayecto desde la puerta hasta la biblioteca. Un profundo malestar la embargo. Odiaba la sangre, siempre la descomponía, solo con el olor o ante su visión, pero esta vez el malestar no tenia nada que ver con su estomago. Un presentimiento oscuro cruzo su pecho.

Se dirigió mas rápido, casi corriendo hacia la biblioteca, un frío aterrador la sobrecogió y debía de cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. Todo a su alrededor tomo matices oscuros, llenos de fantasmas y miedos. Alice a su lado desapareció. Una preocupación palpante y real agobiaba todo su ser, y sentía desencadenarse dentro de si la histeria… pero primero debía de saber que había ocurrido. Sus miedos tomaron forma en Edward muerto, en Edward moribundo, en un mundo sin Edward. Sin sus palabras, sus caricias , sin su sola presencia. Estaban a un paso de llegar, cuando una figura se interpuso en el camino. Era Jacob.

-Jacob, déjanos pasar.- gruño Bella, al borde de la histeria, mas Jacob no se movió.

- lo siento Bella, pero no pueden pasar.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Jacob miro hacia otro lado y Bella interpreto su expresión sombría de la peor manera.

- han herido a alguien…- susurro.- Jacob déjame pasar.

- no puedes Bella, espera y Carlisle saldrá a hablar contigo.- Gruño. Sus negras cejas se fruncieron. Alice gruño y se acerco peligrosamente a Jacob.

- maldición chucho, déjanos pasar, o te arrepentirás.- gimió, mientras temblaba levemente. Estaba pálida como una sabana. La furia y el miedo se entremezclaban en sus pupilas. Jacob la miro con desconcierto. Pero aun así no se movió. Frente a frente quedaron mirándose con odio mutuo, sopesándose con la mirada, hasta que la puerta del despacho se abrió y un olor a oxido le revolvió el estomago a Bella. Alice casi le salto encima a Jasper, cubriéndolo de besos . El la abrazo con fuerza, intentando tranquilizarla.

- OH Dios Mio, estas bien,- susurraba una y otra vez. Jasper estaba un tanto sucio, pero no se le veía herida alguna. Entonces, ¿de quien era la sangre?

-hemos encontrado a Emmett. Esta sano y salvo. De hecho ahora esta ayudando a Carlisle.

Bella sintió que el alma se iba de su cuerpo. Sus peores sospechas cobraron fuerza. Sintió como Jacob le pasaba una mano por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

- han… han herido a Edward?- pregunto con voz fría y oscilante.

Jasper no la miro a la cara. Solo asintió.

- nos estaban esperando… intentaron matar a Edward primero que a nadie, pero …

Las palabras de Jasper quedaron flotando en el ambiente, mientras Bella no le prestaba mas atención… habían intentado matar a Edward...

De manera misteriosa, logro deshacerse del agarre de Jacob y había obligado a su cuerpo a entrar a trompicones a la biblioteca.

- Bella, no- musito débilmente Jacob. Estiro una mano en un intento de retenerla, pero quedo tocando el vacío mientras veía a su amiga avanzar casi como un fantasma.

Bella apretó las manos, enterrando sus uñas en la palma de las manos, los nervios estaban ganando terreno. Al principio no distinguía nada, y el maldito aroma era mas fuerte en el interior de la biblioteca. Intento aclarar la cabeza un poco y aguanto levemente la respiración. Solo entonces pudo ver en la chimenea a un hombre alto, calentándose las manos en el fuego. Era extraño que a pesar de la oscuridad pudiera ver las cicatrices en el cuello y los brazos de este. Un escalofrío la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. Emmett parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos y no noto su presencia. Bella no se molesto en darse a conocer.

- lamento si duele , pero tuve que actuar rápido.

Un pequeño gemido se escucho por toda la habitación.

Bella no lo soporto mas y corrió hasta llegar al sofá. Inclinado sobre este te veía a Carlisle limpiándose las manos, a su lado había una palangana, con agua y sangre, y algunos utensilios de sutura. Un sollozo escapo de la garganta de Bella, mientras veía a Edward con un moretón en la frente y parte del torso cubierto de vendas.

- ¿Bella?, ¿ que haces acá?- pregunto Edward sorprendido y asustado.

Bella no logro decir una palabra, su mente era un atolladero de frases peleando por salir, una antes que la otra. Pero Edward estaba ahí, herido, pero estaba vivo. Soltó todo el aire que había contenido de golpe y sonrío aun con lagrimas en sus mejillas. Corto la distancia entre ella y Edward, y le beso con suavidad.

Edward suspiro y la abrazo con un brazo.

- tranquila, solo fue un corte superficial.- río suavemente, adivinando lo que ella pensaba.

- me alegro de que este acá, no sabes cuanto- murmuro contra la fría garganta del chico.

Claro que lo sabia, Edward podía perfectamente hacerse una idea de cómo se sentía Bella en ese momento, la sensación de paz, la alegría constante, el dulce reencuentro con tu mitad_, el sentirse completo de nuevo. _

Nada tenia mas sentido que Bella sentada en su regazo, con cuidado, mientras no dejaba de besarle, luego de haber vuelto de un infierno.

Se separaron lentamente, Edward acuno el rostro de Bella con la mano que tenia libre, mirándole con dulzura.

- lamento haberte tenido preocupada.- susurro contra el cabello de Bella. Las palabras fluyeron solas… y nunca había tenido tanta conciencia al decirlas.

- eso espero- río Bella, dándole un suave tirón a un mechón del cabello de Edward. Aspiro con fuerza aire. Aun se sentía el olor metálico, pero estaba entremezclado con un aroma dulce, que ella no logro descifrar. Sonrío aun nerviosa y le volvió a besar casi con desesperación.

- iré a ver a Emmett. - susurro Carlisle mientras intentaba no interrumpir. Bella tomo conciencia de su presencia por primera vez y sus mejillas rápidamente pasaron a ser rosas. ¡se había estado besuqueando con Edward delante de Carlisle!. Edward asintió y Carlisle se dio la vuelta. Bella creyó sentir como Edward se reía entre dientes ante su reacción.

- vamos - susurro Edward mientras, con asombrosa facilidad para sus heridas, levantaba a Bella de su regazo y la guiaba hacia afuera.- debe curar a Emmett- explico ante el confundido rostro de la mujer.

Ella no dijo mas y decidió salir. Podía soportar perfectamente la sangre de Edward , pero no creía poder soportar mucho mas.

Salieron en silencio. Bella mordía su labio entre la alegría y la preocupación. El ver a Edward tan vivo, casi eufórico de estar en casa. Pero a la vez, esas sombras que habían cruzado la línea de lo material, evidenciándose en la vendas y la herida que tenia en el pecho Edward. ¿ que pasaba si la próxima vez no tenia tanta suerte?. Sentía la presencia del hombre a su lado pero temía que de un momento a otro ella despertara y se diera cuenta de que en realidad Edward no había vuelto de la misión, que las cosas habían sido peores.

- no desapareceré- le susurro, _casi _adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Bella. mientras miraba hacia el frente, guiándola con suavidad, por la cintura… contento de sentirse finalmente en su puerto, en su hogar. La sonrisa en su rostro no podía desaparecer. Se avecinaban problemas, bastante graves a decir verdad, pero aun así sentía una sensación de que todo estaba en orden, de que cualquier obstáculo seria sorteable, de que nada era imposible. Miro a bella y supo que ella era la fuente de esa sensación. Una frase de una canción llego a su mente sin saber por que.

_Por que tu me haces fuerte_

Su sonrisa creció un poco mas. Ella era su fuerza.

- Edward. - escucho murmurar a Alice. Le miraba con ojos preocupados, mientras estaba tomada de la mano de Jasper. ya no era la niña a la que debía de esconder de la realidad, del mundo paralelo mas bizarro y demoledor que pudo haber conocido. La nostalgia creció dentro del cuerpo de Edward. Bella alcanzo a vislumbrar una ternura tosca mientras le sonreía a Alice de manera sincera.

- estoy bien Alice. Solo fue un rasguño.- suspiro con fuerza. Ella se acerco cuidadosamente, alzándose en la punta de sus pies y le rodeo el cuello con sus menudos brazos.

- me alegro de que estés bien.- Susurro mientras por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía a su hermano de nuevo por completo. - y gracias.

Edward asintió levemente, embargado por tranquilidad. Era reconfortante , el poder decir la verdad sin tener miedo a asustarla. Alice le soltó y Edward vislumbro como Jasper le sonreía con animo. Repentinamente una necesidad mas imperiosa nació dentro de el. Y la presencia de Bella cobro fuerza súbita.

- debo descansar un poco. Emmett esta ahí, por si deseas avisarle a rose. Jasper puede explicarte todo…¿verdad?.

El aludido asintió. Alice sonrío y se adentro a la biblioteca.

Jacob había desaparecido.

- vamos - le insto Edward a Bella, abrazándola posesivamente por los hombros, y guiándola hacia la escalera.

**ejale.... ahi esta el cap. espero que les guste y no olviden... un fic con reviews es un fic feliz =)... **

**kisses, hugs and chocolates**

**amie**


	12. Juntos

Bueno, aqui he vuelto a la vida.... por fin me he dado un tiempo...( la U me esta matando poco a poco xD) y aqui esta un nuevo capitulo... me disculpo sinceramente por la espera, pero al menos la espera " creo que ha valido la pena"...por este cap, el fic pasa M posiblemente ( no queremos que eliminen el fic por contenido poco apropiado para menores, cierto?) .

en fin ...enjoy it! y miles de gracias por todas las alertas y R que he recibido... si no respondo a ningun comentario o alerta o favorito no es por que no me interese, es simplemente por que no tengo tiempo..( ahh! que dulce y casi desconocida palabra xD)

bueno lo de siempre:** nada de esto me pertenece...solo la historia, los personajes son fruto de la magia narrtaiva de s. meyer**

**...**

**este cap va dedicado a daddy´s little cannibal. quien sin siquiera saberlo me influyo, me insto a seguir con mi historia e hizo convertirme en mejor escritora. **

**"que su legado no se extinga"  
**

**Capitulo doce: juntos.**

- esto es bueno.

Bella río levemente, mientras a su lado Edward suspiraba nuevamente. El amanecer se veía cercano, se podía ver con total claridad como se pintaba el horizonte de colores calidos, que anunciaban un día menos húmedo que el anterior.

- si, definitivamente esto es bueno.- volvió a murmurar Edward. Su mano derecha viajaba por la espalda de Bella con suavidad. Entrelazados, lo mas juntos posibles. Ella suspiraba sobre su pecho desnudo, mientras recorría su torso con delicadeza, sin tocar nunca la herida. La mano izquierda de Edward se alzo y busco con lentitud la de Bella, apoyando palma con palma, para luego entrelazar los dedos casi como si de algo mágico se tratara.

El bajo su rostro para poder Besar la boca de ella con lentitud, saboreando el instante, la emocion, las mariposas que volaban por su estomago con cada roce. La boca de ella se amoldo a la de el, y respondió obediente al mandato de este. Bella se posiciono sobre Edward con suavidad, sin separar sus manos en ningún momento. La otra mano de Edward automáticamente busco la de ella. Sin saber como quedaron amoldados uno a la figura del otro, encontrando cada recoveco, cada superficie.

Bella dejo de besarle lentamente y apoyo su frente en el cuello de el, sin romper el contacto ni la posición. Disfrutando plenamente del latido de su corazón. Un sonido lleno de fuerza y vida.

- oficialmente… bienvenido a casa.- murmuro. Perdiéndose en los ojos verdes del hombre. Edward sonrío casi exultante.

- es agradable, mas de lo que nunca imagine.- murmuro meditabundo y lleno de una alegría extraña. Bella callo a la espera de que el continuara. El libero una mano que enseguida se enrosco en la cintura de la mujer, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.- nunca creí que el existiera un deseo mayor al de poder o a otros. Pero el amor los supera con creces definitivamente.

- suele ser así.- susurro Bella, mientras se adentraba en el cuello del hombre, mordiendo y besando de manera suave. Edward soltó un leve gemido, lo suficientemente alto para que Bella pudiera escucharlo.

-¿ acaso …has gemido?- pregunto sonrojada y… entusiasta.

Edward pareció un tanto avergonzado al responder.

- no tienes idea de lo bien que sienta.

- ¿en serio?- bella volvió a morder leve el cuello de Edward y sintió como se envaraba bajo su cuerpo.

- ten cuidado….- le advirtió el hombre. Bella sonrío, sin hacer caso de la advertencia. Encantada de ser ella quien le produjera ese gemido… por que le había encantado. Pero pronto lanzo un gritito de sorpresa , cuando de manera rápida se encontró bajo el cuerpo de Edward, quien tenia la mirada oscurecida por el deseo.

- te has metido en un lío Isabella Swan.

Bella no tuvo tiempo ni de replicar. Su boca pronto fue ocupada por la de Edward, mas demandante y desafiante que antes. Edward repentinamente bajo por su barbilla, para delinear el camino de su cuello. Bella gimió levemente. Edward, ahora mordisqueaba de manera tierna su cuello y descendió hacia el escote. De manera diestra, una mano comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la chica.

- Edward…

- tu lo buscaste…

El hombre comenzó a desabrochar con rapidez algunos botones de la blusa de Bella, y seguía lamiendo y besando a medida que avanzaba hacia el estomago. Sabia que quizás no era el mejor momento, que aun tenia la herida recién curada en el pecho, que quizás Bella no quisiera; pero no podía detenerse, la piel de la mujer tenia el sabor mas exquisito que el hubiera probado.

Bella sentía como sensaciones que solo había descubierto hacia unas semanas, se apoderaban nuevamente de su cuerpo. Sonrío con alegría. Podía sentir como cada caricia, cada roce de Edward sobre su piel, era como un fuego calcinante que tomaba forma en una sensación agradable bajo el vientre. Repentinamente quedo casi sin respiración cuando sintió que el hombre se dirigía hacia sus senos ahora casi expuestos. Gimió con mas fuerza, casi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- tu te lo buscaste. - volvió a repetir Edward. Pero quedo estático cuando sintió como ella se arqueaba contra su cuerpo, y buscaba su rostro para besarle con pasión, a la que el respondió con ansias. Deseoso de que ella sintiera la misma necesidad que el, de que lo ansiara tanto como el a ella. Sintió el pecho desnudo de la mujer contra su cuerpo y supo que no podría parar nunca.

Tantas veces había estado huyendo de ese sentimiento, de esa sensación. Pero ahora, cuando sentía que un fuego lo devoraba por completo, provocándole la mas deliciosa de las sensaciones, se le antojaba estupida su reacción… o quizás solo era debido a que el destino le estaba deparando a Bella. Ella era la única mujer que lograba volverlo loco de esa manera. Y por otro lado, si en algún momento temió que Bella no quisiera seguir, esas suposiciones quedaron totalmente eliminadas cuando ella rozo sus caderas de manera insinuante contra las de el, excitándolo de manera inevitable.

Nuevamente Edward se vio bajo el cuerpo de Bella, sin la camisa, y acariciando y besando los hombros desnudos de ella.

Pronto la blusa de ella también estuvo en el suelo.

Edward miro a bella y vio sus labios rojos e hinchados, el pelo cayéndole en el rostro. Las mejillas sonrojadas… no preguntaron nada, no dijeron nada. solo dejaron que las cosas sucedieran… Mientras Bella se mostraba desnuda ante el con una mirada de disculpa y el la admiraba como un ciego ve la luz del sol por primera vez, para luego atraerla hacia si , lleno de una energía que nunca antes había sentido. Mientras bella ansiaba mas de Edward, recorrerlo por completo. Satisfacer esa necesidad loca de que el la besara y la acariciara por completo. Mientras se movían juntos en un compás perfecto, entre gemido y gemido, respiración y respiración. Dos amantes desnudos, deseosos, pero por sobre todo enamorados locamente el uno del otro.

Sin dolor, sin reproches, sin censura. Ambos hicieron el amor de una manera exquisita, con mucha ternura por parte de Edward, con disposición y entrega por parte de Bella. Dos cuerpos que se enredaban en una cama… las manos entrelazadas, mientras poco a poco Edward se adentraba en Bella, con adoración, con Amor.

En un momento, ambos pudieron vislumbrarse entre gemidos y movimientos , viviendo con total claridad la revelación de que esa sensación era la respuesta a muchas cosas, epifanías que llegaban mientras se movían juntos uno contra el otro. Bella vio que amaba a ese hombre como nunca amo a nadie, que no podría vivir sin el. Edward sintió el amor que durante tanto tiempo había ansiado, y admitió que ella era su debilidad favorita y que nunca la podría dejar ir. No después de eso.

Un gemido gutural soltaron ambos, cuando juntos alcanzaron el clímax, con la sangre corriendo frenética por sus venas y la respiración entrecortada. Edward se derrumbo sobre Bella y ella le arrastro consigo a un mar lleno de aguas calidas. Sudorosos, felices, mirándose a los ojos y sin decir nada…

Edward la atrajo contra su pecho y ella se enrosco a su figura. Sin desear nada mas que su cercanía. por la ventana entraba un sol nebuloso de la mañana. Ambos intentando recuperar la respiración.

Pasaron unos minutos, observándose, descubriéndose de nuevo, bajo el hechizo de la unión completa, tanto carne como espíritu. Sin decir nada, solo acariciando sus rostros. El quitando mechones del cabello de ella… ella sonriéndole y delineando sus pómulos.

Desnudos, la luz del sol les daba nuevos matices. La pasión daba paso a la ternura, mientras Edward admiraba a esa maravillosa mujer a la que por coincidencias del destino había conocido. Levanto una mano del rostro de ella y delineo su figura en trazados imborrables, ella se acerco mas a su cuerpo (si es que eso era posible), y apoyo su oreja en el pecho de Edward, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Edward sonreía de manera soñadora. Todas sus fantasías no se comparaban en nada a lo que había vivido, a la suavidad de la piel, a la boca ansiosa, a la unión. Ella le conocía como nadie en este mundo, y a su vez el sentía que conocía cada recoveco de esa alma dulce y serena. Su sonrisa se ensancho. _Ella era suya_. Agacho su rostro y busco los labios de la mujer, para besarla con suavidad. Profunda y dulcemente. Nunca podría dejarla ir.

Bella no cabía de tanta felicidad. Sentía alegría, ganas de gritar, cantar y bailar, todo a la vez. Pero por sobre todo, se sentía _completa. _Era una sensación poderosa y llena de vida. Pertenecer a alguien, pero por sobre todo, saber que el le pertenecía. Se había entregado con miedo, pero no se arrepentía. Edward la había hecho sentir como la criatura mas hermosa del mundo, solo comparable a el. Sonrío ante la idea de que nunca mas estaría sola, de que el nunca mas estaría solo. Ambos sabían que nunca se podrían separar.

- ¿como va tu herida?- pregunto con voz casi inaudible. Edward beso su cabeza.

- mejor que nunca.- sonrío. Miro a los ojos de Bella y luego le beso la frente con devoción.- gracias.- murmuro.

- ¿por que?- pregunto asombrada bella.

- por hacerme el hombre mas feliz, por confiar en mi, por amarme.- apoyo su frente en la de ella. Bella tomo la mano de el y beso sus nudillos.

- no digas gracias. Solo dime que me amas.

Edward sonrío mas ampliamente que nunca. Sus ojos verdes destellaban con un fulgor lleno de vida.

- te amo.

- yo también.

Los minutos pasaban con lentitud y ellos se sentían en su propia burbuja, admirándose, el uno al otro. Conversando de todo y nada. explorando sus cuerpos como dos infantes que conocen el mundo por primera vez. Poco a poco el sueño los venció y quedaron ambos en los brazos del otro. Con una sonrisa soñadora.

**********************************************************************

Bella se removió inquieta mientras sentía un poco de frío en la espalda. Se dio vuelta, intentando tomar la manta para taparse, y una mano solicita se la entrego antes. Un chispazo de conciencia la remeció de los pies a la cabeza, y se giro rápidamente para descubrir a Alice, con una mirada diabólica.

-¿ A..Alice?- susurro avergonzada y un tanto confundida. Alice miraba sus manos divertida.

- así que… hubo algo de acción anoche, ¿eh?

- no debo por que responderte a eso… además, mi vida sexual es mi tema. No es de tu incumbencia.- respondió Bella mientras se tapaba lo máximo posible.

- ok, calma mujer. ¡ufff…, que animo!. Se supone que después de "eso" uno despierta mas animada.- le indico simulando indiferencia.

- ¡Alice!

- esta bien, tranquila. Solo te venia a avisar que saldremos. Debemos hacer algunos tramites burocráticos sin importancia y unas cuantas falsificaciones.

-¿ Edward lo sabe?- pregunto Bella

- por supuesto - respondió Alice, mientras se dirigía a la puerta- solo quería tener el placer de ver tu cara de vergüenza, después de … bueno, tu sabes- le guiño un ojo y salio rápidamente mientras Bella intentaba ahogarse con un almohada… y esconder la obvia sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro.

- ¿Bella?- pregunto una voz desde la puerta

Bella se apoyo en un brazo dejando la almohada caer al piso. En el marco de la puerta estaba Edward, tan solo con un pantalón de chándal. La miro divertido, mientras enarcaba una ceja. Bella tenia la boca abierta de la impresión. El hombre se acerco con lentos ademanes, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Extendió su mano y le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza, mientras sonreía. Bella miraba a Edward , como si por primera vez lo viera realmente. Nunca había visto tanta dicha en su rostro, en sus facciones, alegría que se desprendía por cada poro de su piel… y como reflejo le sonrío de vuelta, tímidamente.

- hola- susurro el hombre. Bella cerro los ojos ante el contacto de su mano. Desprendía tanta calidez.

Estuvieron en esa posición hasta que sintió como la otra mano de Edward, desvergonzadamente, le acariciaba el inicio de un seno.

Bella solo en ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba con la mitad del cuerpo desnuda y que el muy cínico de Edward la había estado observando (mas bien devorando) sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Edward río entre dientes y luego la beso dulcemente en la frente.

- eres un degenerado- le reprendió bella, intentando molestarse, mas fracaso totalmente en el intento.

- pero soy tu degenerado.- se acerco a ella y le beso de manera dulce. Bella dejo de pensar en el resto del mundo… nuevamente.

**********************************************************************

- me siento un poco culpable- murmuro con voz trémula, Bella. A su lado Edward se giro suavemente, quedando de costado.

- ¿ a que te refieres, exactamente? - inquirió con ojos dulces, observando con total naturalidad y delicia los contornos del cuerpo de Bella, que la sabana no conseguía tapar, y el suave vaivén de su pecho descubierto mientras respiraba. Su mano se dirigió despacio al vientre de la mujer, dibujando figuras sin lógica alguna. Bella gruño por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos.

- no hagas eso….me desconcentro.- Admitió con un sonrojo y voz trémula. Edward sonrío mas ampliamente si era posible y quito su mano.

- conste que es un tributo a mi autocontrol- le susurro. Bella solo suspiro en un intento de risa.- ¿por que te sientes culpable?, ¿ alguna traba religiosa con respecto al sexo desatado y salvaje?- pregunto haciendo ademanes con la mano libre.

Bella se río, y lo observaba deslumbrada. Era mágico ver a Edward tan libre de sus preocupaciones, tan lleno de vida y alegría. Siendo tan …él mismo.

- es que ni siquiera te he preguntado por Emmett, por como esta el…- susurro bella aun encantada con el pecho de Edward, pero consciente de que quizás el tema no fuera del todo agradable para el.

El suspiro con fuerza y miro el techo con aire alicaído.

- el esta bien, dentro de lo que se puede estar bien.- susurro.- solo que aun se encuentra un poco… ¿sorprendido?. Necesita reajustar algunas cosas. Pero por lo que pude hablar con el, mira hacia el futuro con optimismo… es una gran persona.- murmuro mas para si mismo que para Bella. Ella le miro durante unos segundos, antes de girar bruscamente su cuerpo y se posiciono sobre el cuerpo de Edward, quien reacciono sorprendido por la temeraria posición. Bella no le dio tiempo para pensar… y solo le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en el hueco de su garganta. El de manera automática rodeo la cintura de ella. Y la abrazo con fuerza.

- se que quizás sea poco- murmuro ella contra el cuello frío de Edward- se que quizás no se compare, pero estoy aquí, a tu lado… siempre.

Edward sonrío de manera imperceptible y busco el rostro de ella para besarla con suavidad infinita.

- lo se, boba.

Estaban en pleno beso cuando un sonido inesperado rompió el ambiente. Haciendo reír con ganas a Edward y haciendo desear a Bella que la tierra se la tragara.

- quizás deberíamos de comer algo… ya sabes, tanto ejercicio, necesitamos reponer fuerzas.- río Edward de manera tierna. Bella solo asintió y se levanto lo mas dignamente que podía. Tomo una camiseta que había tirada en el suelo y se la coloco, mientras Edward gemía suavemente. Bella le saco la lengua y salio rumbo a la cocina, mientras Edward a sus espaldas gritaba algo de que en seguida la alcanzaría.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras podía sentir con total claridad como le dolían algunos músculos de la espalda y de las caderas. Pero definitivamente el dolor valía la pena, y era un muy buen precio a pagar.

Quien hubiera pensado que esa noche tan dramática, terminaría así… suspiro y abrió la puerta de la cocina, pero se quedo congelada, mientras todo el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y quedaba blanca como el papel, comenzando a tiritar de miedo.

Al frente suyo veía a una mujer, mirándola amenazadoramente, con un cuchillo en la mano.

Y Bella supo que la habían encontrado.

**...recuerden, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz =)**

**kisses, hugs and chocolates**

**amie  
**


	13. Ataque

** un GRAN lo siento en primer lugar...sabia que debia de subir capitulo, pero como las excusas solo agravan la falta, contentense con saber que me siento MUY culpable ...**

**xD**

**en fin, vamos a lo nuestro!. como siempre....**

**disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece solo la historia...el resto es obra de la maestria narrativa de stephenie meyer....**

**ah! y muchas gracias por las alertas de favoritos...espero de disfruten del capitulo 1 =)  
**

**Capitulo trece: ataque.**

La mujer no emitió sonido alguno y solo corrió hasta acorralar a Bella contra la pared. Sonrío de manera amable, pero al mismo tiempo llevaba el cuchillo hacia un costado del estomago de Bella, pinchándole y produciéndole un dolor agudo.

- me ha costado encontrarte, mas que a ningún otro- murmuro con voz nasal. El pelo rubio cortado a lo chico la hacia ver mas amenazadora, no le sentaba. Acerco su rostro mas al de Bella, observándola maliciosamente.

- se ha puesto un gran precio por tu cabeza, un precio que solucionaría todos mis problemas y me permitiría retirarme finalmente. Mmmnm, sin duda Vulturis me soluciono la vida al elegirte como victima.- rio con soltura. - y que suerte la mía de haberte encontrado primero que nadie.

Bella intento moverse hacia un costado, pero el cuchillo la tenia inmovilizada. Sintió como este se hundía un poco mas y como claramente escurría un poco de sangre. Un gemido escapo de sus labios y la mujer sonrío de manera bravucona.

- tranquila, solo un poco de daño, para que no puedas escapar.- enterró un poco mas el cuchillo. Bella cerro los ojos mientras un grito escapaba de su boca sin poder evitarlo.

El olor a sangre la aturdía. Intento empujarla, pero la mujer gruño y se apego mas a su cuerpo.

-¡Bella!- escucho que la llamaba Edward a lo lejos. _no vengas, ¡no vengas! _rogó.

Cayo al suelo repentinamente. Sin perder tiempo se arrastro hacia la puerta de la cocina, dejando un rastro inconfundible a sus espaldas. Unas manos familiares la tomaron con rapidez, sacándola de la cocina.

- Dios mío, Bella.- escucho murmurar a Edward. Ante el sonido de su voz y su cercanía, una tranquilidad la anego por completo. Se abrazo con desesperación al cuello del hombre, mientras el la trasladaba hacia el despacho de Carlisle.

- Edward…- murmuro con voz pastosa. El levanto la camiseta ensangrentada y saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Se movía con rapidez por la habitación, mientras buscaba algunas cosas. Bella sentía como poco a poco el dolor se incrementaba. El volvió cerca del cuerpo de Bella, con un nudo oprimiéndole el corazón, de manera constante. Por un segundo al verla en el suelo, desangrándose, su mundo se paralizo. No era posible que lo que tanto temía, su mayor miedo actualmente, tomara forma.

Se acerco a _su_ mujer y con alivio vio que en realidad era mas la sangre que botaba, que la herida en si. No había logrado herirla mayormente, solo había hecho un corte profundo en el costado de su cintura. Debía de darle las gracias a Rosalie.

Un ruido lo puso alerta, pero Rosalie rápidamente se identifico.

- tranquilo Edward. Soy yo- murmuro. Luego se acerco al sillón donde Edward cosía con habilidad y rapidez el corte de Bella. La miro con curiosidad.

- Edward….la mujer…- se quejo Bella inquieta.

- tranquila, Rosalie ya se ha encargado de ella.- le tranquilizo. Un silencio sumió la habitación hasta que Edward termino de coser la herida.

- 20 puntos- dictamino finalmente, Edward con profesionalismo- sigo teniendo 7 puntos mas que tu- sonrío tembloroso, en un intento de calmar a Bella, esta a su vez miraba a la mujer que la observaba curiosa y un tanto… molesta.

Pero no era una molestia común, era en particular que se le hacia bastante familiar. Era la misma molestia que mostraba Jessica frente al coqueteo que Mike intentaba establecer con ella. Era molestia resignada, el no poder evitar algo que disgusta.

- así que eras tu- sonrío de manera cínica - no se como no se me ocurrió antes… Srta. mala suerte, ¿ o me equivoco?

- ¿ como lo sabes?- inquirió Bella. Si bien se acordaba, nunca había visto a aquella beldad rubia. Como era posible que ella supiera el apodo que su padre y Alice le habían puesto.

- Rosalie Hale, esposa de Emmett. De algún modo siempre supe de ti.- le sonrío de manera condescendiente, pero que no dejo del todo tranquila a Bella. La mujer siguió mirándola como si intentara descubrir algo tras el rostro pálido de Bella, mientras Edward terminaba de vendar el vientre de la chica.

- ¿se siente bien?- pregunto el hombre, refiriéndose a como estaba la venda, Bella asintió no del todo segura. Edward suspiro levemente y termino rápidamente. Para luego con sumo cuidado abrazarla . Rosalie a sus espaldas. Bufo.

- tranquilo hombre. Que al fin y al cabo esta muchacha es valiente- rio con soltura… pero con la amargura aun en su mirada.- sabia que el día que te enamoraras serias peor que romeo

Edward la fulmino con la mirada. Ella solo le sonrío cínicamente.

- ¿y Mallory?- pregunto con voz acompasada Edward, Rosalie suspiro e indico la puerta con desden.

- noqueada, la amarre con fuerza y de paso le rompí algún que otro hueso. Para que aprenda

Bella se encogió de miedo. Esa mujer le había salvado la vida, pero no dejaba de sentirse intimidada por su presencia.

- Mmmnm… luego me encargare de ella. primero deberé de interrogarla. No creo que te plazca, ¿verdad?, aun deseas mantener tu reporte de asesinatos limpio, ¿no? - inquirió con una ceja en alto. Bella por primera vez en su vida, y desde que lo conocía vio la verdadera faceta de asesino cruel de la que tanto el se había querido alejar. El cinismo de su voz, los ojos fríos como piedra, la vista sin embargo semi perdida en algún punto lejano. Era casi como si un aura oscura lo estuviera rodeando.

- Edward, estas asustando a Bella.-le indico suavemente Rosalie.- yo la iré a vigilar mientras- le guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación con un repiqueteo de zapatos de tacón.

Bella observo la puerta por la que desapareció aquella mujer que tanto la había impactado, asemejando a una aparición. Sentía como sus manos temblaban levemente. La cabeza le latía con fuerza. A su lado Edward se tomaba el puente de la nariz con aquel gesto al que tanto se había habituado y del que conocía perfectamente su significado.

- Edward tranquilo.- le pidió con un susurro. Pero en su fuero interno intentaba tranquilarse a si misma. El bufo con fuerza, al tiempo que se levantaba y se encaminaba a la ventana de la habitación. Bella quedo mirándole con aprensión.

Era casi incomprensible que de la alegría de un abrazo por la mañana, de los besos, las bromas si sentido alguno y la despreocupación; pasaran al dolor, a miradas airadas y… a la preocupacion que se podía palpar en el ambiente y ver en los ojos verdes de Edward.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estomago. El hombre solo apretó sus brazos en torno a si mismo. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. La muchacha no sabia como actuar, sabia que las palabras no podrían reconfortarlo. Se vio reflejada en el, como ella la noche anterior, cuando lo vio con la herida en su pecho.

Se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió con paso lento a la ventana. No sabia que palabras dedicarle, así que opto por lo único, que al menos, le quitaba la angustia a ella. Apoyo con cuidado la cabeza en su espalda y aspiro el perfume del cuerpo de Edward.

Enseguida surtió efecto.

Edward se giro rápidamente y la abrazo casi con desesperación, ella no se quejo y dejo que el estuviera así el tiempo necesario.

Edward no comprendía el cambio de emociones constante por el que había pasado. Del miedo al verla tirada, a la risa, cuando ella demostró estar bien. Luego a la rabia contra Mallory. Una ira ciega que lo único que buscaba era verla tumbada pidiendo clemencia, mientras el quitaba toda su frustración rompiéndole cada hueso, matándola lenta y dolorosamente. Y una ira aun mas incomprensible contra Bella, por ponerse en peligro, por no pedir ayuda por… estar herida. Finalmente su cuerpo fue golpeado por la frustración, la tristeza, la desolación y una emocion que no recordaba haber experimentado hacia mucho tiempo: la desesperación.

Deseo ser un chico normal de su edad, preocupado de estudiar una carrera _que el escogiera_, saliendo de fiesta de vez en cuando, enamorándose y desenamorándose, quizás incluso teniendo algunos caprichos por ahí. Tener un gato al que cuidar y preocupaciones pueriles.

Pero la vida y las opciones que el había escogido le habían enseñado que todo se esfuma, que hay cambios irreversibles.

Y ahí se veía abrazando con desesperación a Bella Swan… amándola casi con dolor y desesperación, viéndose incapaz de abandonarla.

Extraña cosa el amor. Posesivo, celoso, tormentoso y tan dulce, pensaba.

No supo cuanto tiempo la abrazo, pero cuando se separo vio en Bella el miedo que antes sus victimas mostraron. Y una nausea creció dentro de el.

- tenias miedo- asevero. Ella cerro por un momento los ojos y giro el rostro hacia el lado.

- si- fue la respuesta. Ella sabia que si mentía, se vería pronto descubierta. Mas valía las cosas claras desde el inicio.

- lo siento.

- tranquilo. Ya paso, fue solo la sensación del cuchillo y la amenaza de muerte de esa mujer, además de que la mujer de tu hermano es todo un caso.- sonrío levemente. Edward la miro un poco sorprendido.

- ¿no te asuste yo?

- si- respondió de manera simple - te vi tan asustado, y decidido a matar a esa mujer… pero quizás yo actuaría así si te hubieran hecho algo a ti… es solo que yo no tengo ningún arma o forma de defenderte.- reflexiono mas para si misma que para el.

Edward por un momento se olvido de todos sus pensamientos amargos con su vida, eso de tener romances y caprichos… ¡que todos esos pensamientos se fueran al demonio!, ¡nada podía reemplazarla a ella!.

Sonrío aun atontado por el mar de emociones que desde que la conoció habían renacido en el, y se dijo que poco le importaba ser un loco enamorado como romeo.

La abrazo nuevamente con menos rudeza que antes.

- te llevare a la cama, debes descansar-

Bella sufrió de un súbito ataque de pánico

- tranquila - sonrío al adivinar sus pensamientos- solo la interrogare. Carlisle y Billy decidirán que hacer con ella.

Bella se tranquilizo y encontró en el rostro de Edward si bien aun esa oscuridad propia del dolor, también había esperanza y una pizca de alegría.

Suspiro y dejo que el la alzara para llevarla a su pieza.

En las escaleras le murmuro

-conste que la sangre también aporto su parte

Edward rodó los ojos y siguió llevándola escaleras arriba.

**********************************************************************

En cuanto Edward salio de la habitación se dirigió con paso rápido a la cocina para poder sacarle la verdad a Mallory y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Encontró a Rosalie preparándola mentalmente mientras examinaba algunos cuchillos frente al rostro de la asesina y le explicaba como podían ser usados. Era en esos momento cuando Edward agradecía al cielo por que fuera la esposa de su hermano.

- Rose- le llamo- ya puedes irte.

Rosalie sonrío con ganas y salio rápidamente

- es toda tuya- le susurro al paso. Edward espero hasta escucharla subir las escaleras y se dirigió con paso lento a una silla frente a la temblorosa mujer. El rostro lo tenia levemente deformado por un pómulo hinchado (a causa de un puñetazo, supuso), el pelo corto estaba desordenado y se podía ver que le costaba respirar. Quizás Rose le había quebrado una o dos costillas.

Edward suspiro.

- bueno, creo que debes de saber de sobra quien soy, ¿no?- la mujer asintió levemente. Edward la miro sintiendo como dentro de su cuerpo, corriendo por sus venas, la sangre bullía sin cesar y la rabia reclamaba ser librada rápidamente. Deseaba poder pegarle, patearla, quebrarle mas huesos de los que Rosalie ya le había roto… que sufriera así como ella daño a Bella.

Suspiro y se tomo el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar.

- seré claro. Me responderás cada pregunta que yo te haga, me dirás cada detalle que necesite y cada vez que me niegues una respuesta, te aseguro que te dolerá tanto que desearas y me rogaras por que te mate.- clavo su mirada en ella.- no te mato solo por que debo de pedir la autorización a un superior, pero solo dame un motivo y veras que el infierno tiene una reputación inmerecida. Perfectamente puedo poner en marcha las utilidades de estas cosas- le sonrío macabramente mientras tomaba con un ademán intencionado un cuchillo de punta fina y se lo acerco a un ojo, como si se lo fuera a extirpar.

Lauren observo, escucho y creyó fielmente lo que Edward le advertía. Vio la ira retenida que a la menor provocación saldría y ella seria quien sufriría. Asintió quedadamente y espero a que las preguntas iniciaran.

**********************************************************************

- entonces, ¿ ahora los principales blancos de Vulturis son Bella y tu?- pregunto suspirando Carlisle frente a la atenta mirada de Billy.

- siempre. Y ya han dado la orden oficial para la captura de Bella y la muerte mía.

- pero no hay de que preocuparse al menos por el momento- murmuro Rosalie desde una esquina de la habitación - al parecer la mujerzuela de Mallory los encontró por pura casualidad y suerte. Escuche como le decía a Bella que la había buscado mas que a ningún otro. Eso es mentira, se lo pregunte. Le gusta alardear que es mas capaz de lo que parece… y por otro lado la señal de búsqueda no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Al parecer tienen bastante confianza en que con una recompensa de apenas unos 400.000 dólares solucionaran todo y que Edward volverá a ellos como un perro manso o que morirá en el intento de salvarse la vida.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?- le replico desde un sillón cercano su hermano. Rosalie bufo, pero fue Edward quien le contesto.

- nunca me esforcé mas de lo necesario en cada misión y después del accidente de Jake me volví mas precavido que de costumbre. Ellos quizás piensen que seré fácil de eliminar.

- además- tercio Billy - en caso de que se hayan planteado la idea de que vuelvas al lado de ellos y entregues a Bella, no cuentan con que tu eres su pareja ahora y que no lo harás solo para salvar tu pellejo y el de Jake.

- es cierto- cedió Carlisle- pero lo que me preocupa ahora es como se enteraron de que ella esta contigo.

- no se enteraron.- fue la firme respuesta de Edward. - ellos esperan que busque cualquier medio para salvar mi vida y la de Jake, así que suponen que iré en su búsqueda para saldar mi deuda. Nunca ha salido nadie de Vulturis sin dar algo a cambio.- murmuro. Rosalie gruño en voz baja y Jasper se hundió incomodo en el sillón.

- cada vez esto se complica mas y mas.- murmuro Carlisle preocupado - el plan original no sirve de mucho, con toda esta atención por parte de Vulturis y la mafia. necesitamos saber por que desean con tanto ahínco a Bella viva. Pudieron haber sobornado a alguien para obtener los documentos del senado y las cuentas de Charlie, pero no han hecho ni un movimiento.

- o no pueden - murmuro Billy - desde hace días me ronda en la cabeza una idea.

- ¿de que se trata?

Billy giro la silla de ruedas hacia la puerta y la aseguro.

- no quiero que nos interrumpan.- explico- hace días vengo pensando que lo que escondió Bella, no lo escondió en la cuenta de ahorro de Charlie. Creo que el numero que le dio Charlie nunca correspondió a una cuenta de ahorro normal, y que ni siquiera era de el. Pienso que el creo esa cuenta a sabiendas de que Vulturis iba tras su pista y de la de los papeles del senado. Mark newton debió de advertírselo y proponérselo.

- ¿quien era ese tal newton?- pregunto Rosalie curiosa.

- era uno de los tantos negocios que Vulturis ha patrocinado. Poseía un gran supermercado en Forks. Creo que aro supuso que no abría peligro en pedirle una tarea simple a un cliente atemorizado. Solo guardar unas cintas. Pero Mark logro enterarse de lo que eran y lo amenazaron de muerte, se aterrorizo y el ingenuo decidió recurrir a la policía: un error fatal- murmuro sombrío, Carlisle.

- mas que fatal, estupido - tercio Jasper. Rosalie asintió.

- ahora lo único que nos queda es saber por que desean tanto a Bella y creo que la única forma de saberlo es haciendo que ella vaya a retirar los archivos a la cuenta.- dictamino Billy. Carlisle asintió, mas Edward le miro como si estuviera loco.

- no lo permitiré- gruño. Su instinto sobre protector salio a la superficie con facilidad.

Rose le miro con un poco de entendimiento. Hacia solo unas horas casi la habían intentado atrapar, y debían de andar miles de asesinos y mercenarios tras la pista de Edward y Bella. Miro a su hermano y noto que a pesar de que tampoco le agradaba del todo la idea, pero sabia que era lo lógicamente correcto en esas situaciones.

- Edward, es la única forma de solucionar este embrollo- le insto Billy, antes de que Carlisle pudiera agregar algo.

- y yo no lo permitiré. Debe de haber otra solución. Muy buen amigo eres Billy, mientras puedas mantener a tu hijo a salvo no te importa poner en riesgo la vida de la hija de Charlie Swan- le recrimino frío Edward. Billy pareció confuso y abochornado por un momento ante la acusación directa de Edward.

- tu no entiendes nada.

-solo entiendo que no te importa el sacrificio de otros con tal de que Jake no recuerde nada y este a salvo, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? - le pregunto irónico.

- el es tu amigo…

- lo se, y fue por el por quien mi vida corre peligro…

- ¡BASTA! - Exclamo Carlisle.- no debemos de acusarnos unos a otros, sino lo olvidan nuestra principal misión es lograr destruir el dominio de Vulturis. No es solo lo que ustedes intentan proteger. Tenemos bastantes agentes infiltrados que al igual que ustedes intentan proteger a sus familias y sus vidas, que se han unido por que desean una vida libre.- todos guardaron silencio. - lo que necesitamos ahora es poner el plan en marcha. Lo hemos postergado por 5 años, esperando el momento ideal. Ya es tiempo de que Vulturis comience a colapsar poco a poco. Pero necesitamos los planos escondidos que Charlie tenia y Bella es la única que sabe como encontrarlos. Edward, deberás de acatar lo que decida el alto mando.

- Carlisle - susurro amenazante Edward.

- tranquilo- murmuro a su vez Carlisle.- debemos de hablar con bella primero y ver lo que ocurrió, si no hay solución alguna recurriré a mis compañeros y buscaremos la forma mas fácil de solucionar la situación.- Edward asintió tenso - a veces el bien común predomina sobre el particular… recuerda hijo que no eres el único que desea proteger algo.

Edward bajo el rostro entre frustrado y avergonzado.

**********************************************************************

Bella sintió como alguien entraba a la habitación, pero continuo con los ojos cerrados. Aun le dolía la herida, pero no quería causar molestias. Y el sedante no sabia donde encontrarlo.

- ten, se que estas despierta- le insto Jake, con cierta burla en su voz. Bella abrió los ojos y lo encontró sentado en una esquina de la cama con un vaso de agua y una tableta que reconoció.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Bella mientras tomaba la pastilla con un gran sorbo. Jake lanzo una risa amarga.

- piensan que por el hecho de estar amnésico soy imbecil también e inservible.- mascullo dirigiendo su mirada a un cuadro en la pared. Bella enrojeció sin saber muy bien por que.

- se que te ataco una asesina, que yo mismo soy un asesino y que estamos en contra de algo llamado Vulturis.

- ¿desde cuando?- pregunto intentando mantener la calma, con gran dificultad. Un sentimiento de euforia la llenaba al saber que el recordaba, pero opacándolo también estaba el miedo…

- desde hace unas semanas.- respondió - mi amnesia es temporal, pero solía tener pesadillas y recuerdos muy vividos para ser solo algo de mi imaginación. Con quien mas soñaba era contigo- le confeso con un rubor asomando a sus mejillas . - aun no se lo he dicho a nadie.

Bella le miro con cierta compasión sin saber muy bien por que. Jake miraba el suelo como si en ese momento fuera lo mas importante del mundo.

- no le diré a nadie si me lo pides - sugirió de pronto. Jake alzo la vista. Sus ojos negros era profundos.

- por favor… hasta que yo decida hacerlo. - le imploró.

Bella solo le tomo la mano a modo de cierre de un contrato… después todo se vino a negro.

**¿ que les parecio?....**

**kisses, husg and chocolates**

**amie**

**" un fic con reviews es un fic feliz."  
**

=)


End file.
